


B R A T S

by 8Antisocial_hyooman8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Action, Attempt at Humor, The power of friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Antisocial_hyooman8/pseuds/8Antisocial_hyooman8
Summary: Kei is your average overly-violent kid.Then a green-haired boy with three maids pops up.





	1. Runt from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei is your average overly-violent kid.  
> Then a green-haired boy with three maids pops out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked En and his maids when I first watched the anime, then I read the manga and I was a bit disappointed that they weren't developed a bit more.  
> So, I'm planning in exploring these characters in this story.  
> This follows the plot of the manga, but more as a side-story, since En, his maids and Kei (OC) are the main characters while Oga and his friends are more side-characters.  
> What else....er, the beginning of the story can be kind of slow, I guess. Watch out for that. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

 

"I'm off." Kei says as she finishes putting on her shoes at the doorway.

"Wait, Kei!" her mother, Shizuko, calls before walking out of the bathroom with her baby in arms. "Er, remember what we talked about? About picking fights with strangers?"

Kei huffs. "Yeah..."

"So you won't."

Kei rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I won't pick fights with strangers. But if _they_ start it, I'm kicking their asses!"

"Of course!" Shizuko perks up before bending down to her daughter's height and pinching her cheek (but instantly having her hand shoved of by said daughter). "No one's messing with my baby!" she says in a rather proud voice before adding, "But if there's a cop near by make sure they see it's self-defense, okay? I'm trying to make a good impression in the new neighborhood. I heard a lot of moms take their babies to the park here, maybe I'll go and try to make friends. Wait, how do you make those again?" she pauses before she bursts out in laughter. "What am I saying? Of course your mother knows how to make friends, Kei, don't you wo—"

"I'M OFF. BYE."

"Oh. Right. Bye! Say bye, Ren-chan!" she smiles at her baby as he waves his hand clumsily and makes excited noises.

Kei closes the door and walks away. With fighting random people off the table, she wonders what the next best way for her to kill time is.

She really doesn't know.

What do other elementary schoolers do for fun?

_'If I knew this would be so hard I would've just stayed home...'_ Kei groans. Then she hears a small child throwing a tantrum.

"But mooooooom! I _really_ want to go!"

"I know, baby. But mommy has work stuff to do right now. We'll go to the amusement park once I'm finished with this."

"BUT—! I WANNA GO NOW! I WANNA GO NOOOOOWWW!"

Kei winces. Bratty, spoiled kids are the worst. But the amusement park could be a a good idea, she decides to at least try it.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

' _Well, shit.'_ Kei thinks after being denied to enter the fastest, highest roller coaster due to both her age and height.

She isn't very sure what to do next. There's plenty of attractions, but all of them have ridiculously long lines, so she just starts walking around the park mindlessly, hoping something will pop out and grab her interest.

When she realizes it, she's not actually around any attractions. She's walked out into some kind of garden/park thing, probably for parents to rest while their children are on a ride.

What makes Kei realize where she is, is someone calling, "Oy, you!"

She turns around. There's three guys approaching her, and they're at least a head taller than her. _'Probably middle schoolers...'_ she thinks.

"Hello, little guy. Having fun here at the park? You alone?" one of them asks with a smirk on his face, the one in the middle with a big orange vest.

"Yeah." Kei answers plainly.

"Great, great. You see, we've been having fun too. But suddenly we ran out of money, so we're in a pinch. We wanna keep playing, after all."

"But you'll help us, right little man?" another one said with the same smug look in his face, this one had glasses.

"You don't wanna get in trouble, right?" the last one asked, he had a white cap.

_'OH.'_ Kei finally catches on. _'They want my money.'_ she looks up at them straight in the eye and responds. "I'm not giving you any money."

Orange Vest clicks his tongue. Immediately, he grabs Kei by the collar of her shirt and lifts her up with ease. Kei's deadfish expression doesn't change though.

"Okay, listen here you little shit. You either give us all you have or we beat you up. That clear enough for you?"

Kei looks to both her sides. There isn't anyone in sight. "So..." she looks back at him. "If I were to kick you in the balls, it'd be self-defense, right? 'cos you were gonna beat me anyways."

"I mean, I think he has to hit you first for it to be self-defense. But it's up for debate." the one with glasses replies.

Orange Vest turns towards him. "Don't converse with this boy, dude! What the hell?!"

"Sorry! It's just a good question!"

Kei grins, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" and she headbutts Orange Vest. He falls back, already unconscious.

Glasses looks at him and back to Kei in disbelief. "W-what the—?! Wait, I told you he had to hit you first!"

"You said it was up to debate!" Kei responds as she jumps and burries her fist into his face, sending him a few meters away in the air.

White Cap's knees start to shake as Kei turns around towards him. "What...WHAT KIND OF LITTLE BOY ARE YOU?!" he screams.

Kei runs towards him, the big, evil grin still on her face. "I'M ACTUALLY A LITTLE GIRL!"

White Cap tries to land a fist on her, but she crouchs down quickly and—now with a bigger grin on her face than before—punches him in the balls and sends him flying.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...?!"

Kei looks at the guy disappearing in the sky and picks her nose. She should find a ride to get in, already.

She starts to walk away when something—or rather, someone—stops her.

"YOU!"

_'Another one...?'_ Kei thinks lazily as she turns around. She expected to see another thug-wannabe kid, but instead there's a green-haired little boy—well, not little, he's the same height as Kei—wearing strange clothes. _'A cosplayer?'_

"You'll be my opponent today!" the boy says with a huge triumphant grin on his face.

Kei has no words. She's plain and simply confused. "Huh? Who the hell are you?"

The boy's grin becomes cocky-er. If that's possible. "My name is En." he says with enormous undeserved pride.

"......." Kei looks around. Maybe this is a prank...? She doesn't see anyone even close to them though. "...so...you wanna fight? That's what you mean by opponent?"

" _NO_."

Instantly after that question, three women appear behind the boy. They're all dressed as maids and glaring daggers at Kei. The one who answered Kei is the tallest one with blue hair. The small red-haired one is holding a colorful blanket against her chest and the blonde one is holding a big basket...

_'Wait a minute...were they having a picnic in an amusement park?!'_ Kei still is confused out of her mind..

"I mean the games in this park! You'll play against me!"

"........ _why_?"

"Because playing games isn't the same without a worthy opponent, of course!"

This has to be a prank. Kei is ready to turn around and leave these weird people behind.

"Oh. But first I want ice cream, so we'll go for some and _then_ we'll play."

But she doesn't.

"There's ice cream here?!" Kei exclaims.

"Yeah! Let's go! Don't even try to escape! You'll face off against me no matter how scared you are!"

Well, these people are definitely crazy.

But Kei can totally get behind some ice cream.

She doesn't really know where it is, after all. Maybe she should've payed more attention while she walked around the park, cursing the fact that there were long lines everywhere. She guesses she could go and search for the ice cream herself, but these guys already know where it is, it'll be faster this way.

And the boy just wants to play some games. It's what she came here to do anyways.

All trough their walk towards the ice cream stall, Kei can feel how the three glare at her with great intensity.

_'Weird old hags...'_

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Izabella doesn't take her eyes off the human child. Not even for a moment.

Even if it's a small creature such as her Master, after sending a much bigger human flying trough the skies there's no doubt she could attack En easily. While En has been talking about wanting an opponent, the bluenette isn't quite sure _why_ exactly he picked this puny human. Maybe he just liked the way she beat up those other humans.

"So, what'd you wanna play?" Kei asks in a bored tone.

"Hmmmmm..." En hums thoughtfully.

After getting the ice cream, they just started walking around with no clear direction. En looks around the park, searching for something that catches his attention.

"OH!" he suddenly exclaims and points towards the found object. "THAT!"

Izabella isn't familiar with such a game, it has got a strange shape. Her eyes go back to the human, who's looking at the machine up and down with an unimpressed look on her face.

"It's just a high striker." she tells him.

"High striker? Whoa! Izabella, Yolda, Satura! It's a high striker!" En exclaims with an incredible amount of enthusiasm.

"Yes, a high striker Young Master!" Yolda exclaims.

"How cool, right Young Master?" Satura adds.

"A high striker!" Izabella nods.

"Oy, Kei! Tell me how to play!" En orders.

Kei gives him a look of disbelief. "...you don't know how to play?"

En only stares at her with an oblivious look on his face. Izabella glares at the brunette, Yolda and Satura do too.

Kei sighs. "You gotta hit that spot with this hammer." she tells him as she grabs the hammer attached to the machine. "If you're strong enough you'll get a prize."

"Ohhh! I see!" En replies excitedly. "That's genius! Hey, what do I get if I hit that bell at the top?"

"If you hit that bell, you can get the latest action figure of Captain X!" someone interrupts. It's a man, walking from a stall besides the high striker. "Still, even if you don't hit the bell you can get one of all these other prices!" he says as he signals towards all the toys shown on the stall.

"I'll get it!" En decides.

"Of course you will, Young Master!" Izabella exclaims. Yolda and Satura cheer for him too.

"Yeah! Go! Go! Young Master!"

"Do your best, Young Master!"

"You can't do it."

They all fall silent. Kei is staring at them, her arms crossed and her face full of skepticism.

" _What_?" all four of them ask in unison.

"You're not strong enough to hit the bell." she repeats herself.

"I-I-I..." En starts to stutter.

The maids' faces pale as they can feel themselves starting to panic.

"What are you saying, damn brat?!" Satura snaps. "Of course the Young Master can do it!"

"No way." she replies in a heartbeat.

Yolda looks at her Master. He's facing down, silent. _'Not a good sign!'_ "Y-Young Master?" she asks, attempting to make her voice softer but only sounding nervous intead.

"I CAN SO!" he suddenly screams, swelling out his chest. Kei opens her mouth to deny what he just stated, but Izabella covers it before she can say anything.

"Of course you can, Young Master!" she tells him.

"Uh-huh! You're amazing after all!" Satura says. "That runt doesn't know what she's talking about!"

En smiles at his maids before taking the hammer from Kei's hand and pointing it at her. "This will be our first showdown! Be ready, Kei, 'cos I'll hit that bell at the very top!"

"Go, Young Master!"

But then, the man interrupts again. "Hold it there! You have to pay first!" the maids glare intensely at him for interrupting their Master's excitement, but Izabella pays him anyways. "Alright, go on."

"Here...I...GO!" En then proceeds to hit the marked spot with the hammer.

They all look up, waiting for the puck to raise high up to the very last level.

But instead, it only raises to the third one.

"AAHH!" En yells in surprise.

"D-Don't worry, Young Master. I'm sure-" Yolda tries to calm him down—afraid that he will start crying—but she is surprisingly interrupted by him.

"Again!" he yells. "That one didn't count!"

"Young Master! You're so fierce!" Satura exclaims. "Don't give up!"

"As many times as you want, Master!" Izabella exclaims before handing the man another bill.

"This time...I will...!" he exclaims as he raises the hammer above his head.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Again!"

Kei isn't sure how long she's been standing besides the high striker. But it sure has been a _long_ time.

"Again!"

She can't wrap her head around the fact that the green-haired boy _still_ somehow believes that he'll be able to reach the bell.

"Again!"

Even though he hasn't reached more than the fourth level.

"AGAIN!"

"GIMME THAT!" Kei yells impatiently. She takes the hammer from his hands and slams it against the marked spot, breaking the hammer's handle in the process. The puck raises quickly and hits the bell.

And stays there.

"YOU BROKE IT!" the man yells.

"Yeah, whatever." Kei says as she throws the hammer pieces to the ground.

"That doesn't count!" En yells. "You broke it! You didn't win!"

Kei turns towards the boy. She can't believe this little prick, wasting her time, refusing to accept the fact that he _obviously_ lost...

She walks up to him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "Maybe I'll break something of yours too."

Immediately, Kei is pushed away from him. _'Pushed...? Uh?'_

She looks up, the blonde maid has one arm protectively wrapped around En, the other one is the one she used to push her off. She looks at her with dark eyes and a strangely angry smile.

"Careful where you put your filthy hands, brat."

Someone grabs one of Kei's shoulders. It's the red-haired maid, who's not only holding her but also pressing a gun against her head. "Don't you dare touch him again."

Kei can't really give a shit about the red one though. "You're strong." she tells the blonde woman. And indeed she is, actually being able to push Kei is no easy task. Not for a normal person, at least.

The blonde raises her eyebrow, her smile still on her face. "Hmm? Yes, I am."

Kei's face twists into an excited yet somehow dark grin. Overall, her expression screams 'hunger'.

"FIGHT ME."

Nobody says a word. Izabella is sure something is off about the human, instead of worrying about the gun pointed at her head she's staring at Yolda like some kind of animal, asking her—no, demanding her to fight her.

"Yolda will fight you if you face off against me in all this park's games! How about that?!" En suddenly exclaims, clearly proud of himself.

"......." Kei states at him, seemingly thinking about it. "...okay."

_'That was so easy?!'_ Satura thinks.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"How much do you know about games, Kei?" En asks with a happy tone to his voice. He seems pretty cheery.

"I dunno. I play PS at home, I go to arcades sometimes...er, I have a few high scores in some of them too..."

"Whoa! Amazing!" he exclaims with a huge smile. "I'll beat you in all that, though!"

_'Dipshit.'_

"Where are we going anyways?"

"There was an arcade around here, I saw it." En responds. "Hmmmm...I'm not sure where though..."

"Young Master, I believe that's the place you're looking for." Izabella says, pointing towards the right direction.

"Ah! You're right!" En exclaims before running straight towards it. The maids run behind him. Kei rolls her eyes at them and calmly walks towards the arcade.

"Whoa!" Master En exclaims when he sees something that catches his interest. "What is this? What is this?"

"Oh! I know this game! I wanna play!" Kei exclaims. From the outside it looks like a small room, plastered with colors and pictures on the outside. Kei puts a coin where necessary and pushes the curtains aside to walk inside. "Come on. You guys can't come though, it's a game for two." she tells the maids.

En starts to follow but Izabella puts an arm around him to stop him. "Please wait, Young Master."

"What?" Kei asks, tired. "It's just a _game_."

"Yeah, Izabella! It's just a game!" En repeats cheerfully and walks into the room. There is a small stair he has to walk up to, the floor of this 'room' is a platform.

Immediately after entering the dark room, the screen—that occupies a whole wall—lights up.

_"Invasion of the spiders! Are you man enough to punch the alien spiders dead?! Put the helmet and the gloves on and find out!"_

"A-Amazing! What is this? What machinery! The visuals! How do you play it? _Kei_!" En blabbers, a big grin on his face and practically shaking with excitement.

Kei grabs one pair of gloves and puts them on. "There's two helmets and two pair of gloves. Once you put them on the game starts, just punch everything you see." she explains. By the corner of her eye, she can see the three maids observing them, they've pushed part of the curtains away. Kei rolls her eyes.

"WHOA~!" En clenchs his fists and starts rambling excitedly yet again. "I never expected such an amazing game to be made by humans, even though I discovered how much gaming had advanced in the human world the other day, I never even thought that this kind of—"

"Oy!" the brunette interrupts him. "Go put those on already, or I'll just play by myself!" she puts on the helmet and En dashes to out on his gloves and helmet too.

The game starts.

"Waaaaahh! The-they-there...! So many spiders! Izabella, Yolda, Satura! HELP!" En screams, moving around clumsily without actually punching anything.

"Idiot, calm down! It's just the game! Punch the spiders!"

"Kei? Kei! Where are you?! I can't see you!"

"I'm right here, you dumbass!"

"I-I-I-I-!"

_GAME OVER_

_'Has it gotten hot in here?'_ Kei thinks. She takes off her helmet and looks towards En, she takes off his helmet too since he looks like he doesn't even know where he's standing.

_'He's definitely hot, maybe he has a fever.'_

"Young Master!"

"Are you alright?!"

"What happened?!!"

The maids all jump into the platform, En sniffs, he's starting to tear up.

_'Crybaby.'_

"Wha-what happened?" he asks. "Was that...the game?"

Kei ruffles her hair a bit before answering; she honestly has no idea where all this patience is coming from. Probably because she really wants to fight the blonde maid, it's been a while since she fought someone strong. "Yes. It was the game..." she says in a calmed tone. "...YOU FUCKING IDIOT! OF COURSE IT WAS THE GODDAMN GAME! AND YOU MADE US LOSE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Ah, there is her normal temper.

En's not-yet-fallen-tears get bigger and Kei can literally feel the murderous auras coming from the maids, the red one getting her gun out already.

_'It's also getting even hotter for some reason, goddammit this is one of my worst days ever.'_

Kei tries to sigh off her anger, as she doesn't want to be shot in the head. She looks back to the about-to-cry boy.

"DON'T CRY!" she accidentally yells. _'Fuck, that didn't come out right.'_

En freezes for a moment and Kei takes the opportunity to speak. "...I'll teach you how to play. We'll win this time, so don't cry, you dumbass." she says. He stays silent, which doesn't do good with Kei's current frustration. "GOT IT?!"

"...y-yeah!" En stutters, "Geez, you should've taught me earlier!"

Kei rolls her eyes at him and starts explaining him about the three lives, how to move, how it's just a game and there won't be real spiders coming to him...etcetera.

Once he says he's confident, Kei tells Izabella to enter the coins.

"I only take orders from my Master." she answers bitterly.

"C'mon, Izabella! Do it already! I want to play!" En orders—helmet on—while also jumping a bit.

Izabella glares at Kei and she sticks her tongue out in response.

The game starts again and En in a considerable change of attitude starts punching everything he sees.

He's still clumsy, not only punching aliens and spiders but also trees and the ground, but Kei thinks that at least it's more useful.

They win.

Kei is not very impressed, she has played this game before after all; En on the other hand is...sparkling.

"I did it!" he exclaims with glee.

Instantly the maids jump onto the platform again and pamper him with compliments and congratulations.

"You did it, Young Master!"

"You're so cool, Young Master!"

"You're my hero!"

"You can do anything!"

En laughs arrogantly, enjoying the immense amount of praise. "Wait...!" he suddenly exclaims. "Who won?"

Kei picks her nose nonchalantly. "Ah. We weren't playing against each other in this. We both won, I guess."

"Hmmmm..." En frowns slightly. "Well, whatever!" he laughs. "As long as I win!"

Kei doesn't even respond, she only looks away and keeps picking her nose. This guy might be the most annoying she's encountered. Well, she isn't sure, she doesn't spend much time with people, mostly she just beats them up, but En's at least in the top ten.

_'That fight better be worth it.'_

"Kei!" En's cheerful voice snaps Kei out of her inner complaints. "What do we play now?"

Kei is a bit dumbfounded. He's been really fucking cocky, so she expected him to keep dragging her around not _ask_ her.

"I, uh..."

"It seems you know a lot about this, so I'll let you be our guide. Make sure you teach me how to play the games this time, okay?"

Alright, now she wants to punch him.

She decides to take it on something else, so they end up going to a Badger Smasher. It's quite big, the players have to stand on a big plate and hit the badgers that appear around them.

Kei breaks half of it out of anger, while En orders Yolda to break the rest for it after getting too frustrated when he's not able to hit any of the badgers.

The day continues and they play most of the games in the arcade...and break them too.

There's times when Kei lets En win after many times of easily winning and him not giving up.

Then there's other times En gets too frustrated at his losses and orders his maids to destroy the game.

And it doesn't end well.

"Excuse me. You five have to leave." someone says. It's a uniformed man, a card with the word 'security' in capitals hanging from his neck. He has another man with the same uniform accompanying him.

"Eh? Why?!" En exclaims.

"You've destroyed nine machines, for which you'll have to pay. That's why."

"Excuse me," Izabella says, glaring daggers at the men. "We don't appreciate you talking to out master like that."

"Yeah!" En says with a cocky grin. "We're not leaving yet! We have games we haven't played yet!"

"Alright. Listen here. If you don't cooperate, we will be forced to arrest you." the man says. He grabs Yolda—since she is the closest to him—and the other one grabs one of En's arms and one of Kei's.

Three things happen at once.

One, Yolda smiles at the man and calmly flicks her finger on his forehead, sending him flying until he crashes against a machine.

Two, Izabella and Satura run towards their master. "Young Mas—!" and are interrupted by the third thing.

Kei kicks the man holding her and En in the stomach, sending him flying the same way as his partner.

"..." Satura and Izabella's jaws drop.

Kei grins down sadistically at the man she kicked, seemingly proud too.

Then she realizes what she just did.

"Ah, shit!"

"WE NEED BACKUP!" one of the security guys yells at his communicator. Soon, Kei is able to spot quite a bunch of security people running towards her direction.

"Young Master," Izabella says as she picks En up. "I believe it's time we go."

"HAH?" Kei turns around towards her, but finds nothing. They have dissappeared. " _HAH_?! NO WAY! THEY LEFT IT TO ME!"

The uniformed people make a circle around Kei. "Hold it there! Where are the others?!"

Kei realizes there's only one thing for her to do.

Run like hell.

She bolts towards one of the guys, who yelps a surprised "Gwaahh!" at her speed. She jumps, presses her legs together and kicks him in the stomach. He falls to the ground and Kei takes her leave. They don't waste time, even though Kei is fast, they're still following her.

_'Dammit! If I don't lose them they'll just follow me home!'_ Kei thinks. Instead of running straight to the exit, she takes a turn towards the live shows that were being performed at the moment.

"Stop him!" one of them yells. "If he goes into the crowd we'll lose him!"

Kei speeds up, getting in between the large crowd watching the show. Due to her size, she slips in between people much easier than the adults chasing after her.

She gets out of the crowd and soon she finds herself in the same spot she met...those four bastards that left her to her luck. "Boss, we lost the boy. And we can't find the other four either." she hears a feminine voice say as she approaches her. Kei jumps into the nearest tree and quickly climbs up. The security woman walks right under her, but doesn't see her.

Someone talks from the other end of the line of the woman's communicator. _"Understood. For now, keep searching. We'll double the security in the exits, there's no way they're getting out of this park without us knowing."_

"Got it." the woman replies as she walks away.

Kei thinks what her next move should be. She can definitely beat the shit out of the security guards in the exists, but they'd only keep following her. No, she has to get out of here without them noticing.

The security boss has a point though, the park is surrounded by walls. There's no way she can—

Wait.

The tree she's on is pretty tall.

And right beside part of the wall.

Kei climbs it even higher, reaching the top branches. Once she's there, she realizes she can easily jump from one of the branches to the wall.

_'What kind of retarded design is this?'_ Kei smirks at her luck. She climbs the branch and jumps from it to the top of the wall. "Suckers." then she jumps off. Sure, it's more than three meters tall but Kei is stronger than most kids her age.

She lands—cracking the ground beneath her in the process—and runs back to her house.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

At last, she reaches the front of her house. "Damn, that was annoying." she frowns.

"Yeah, no kidding! But we escaped, so it's okay now."

Kei's eyes widens. She turns around slowly to see...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Yes. Right besides her is En and his three maids, like nothing happened.

"Uh? Well, we don't have anywhere to stay yet. So I thought we could just come to your house! There's still games we have to play, after all!" En explains cheerfully.

Kei immediately swings her fist towards the green-haired boy's face. Yolda moves him out of the way before it can land though.

"You..." Kei fumes furiously. "DO YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE THE BALLS TO JUST APPEAR Here, YOU—?!" she screams, ready to fight there and then.

Izabella and Satura put themselves in front of En while Yolda smiles angrily at the brunette. "Do _you_ have the balls?"

"You're a thousand years too early to try and threaten us or our Young Master." Izabella says menacingly.

"YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR THOUSAND YEARS UP YOUR—!"

"Kei!"

The brunette instantly shuts up and looks towards the source of that voice.

Right. They are in front of her house.

Her father, Mikoto, is standing there with the door half open and Kei's baby brother moving around in one of his arms.

"Kei~!" Ren calls again, clearly pleased to see his sister.

"Uh..." Mikoto looks at them curiously. "Kei, who are these..." he pauses. "...beautiful...young ladies...?" his curious look turns into a stupid smile as his cheeks blush. "Wanna come in?"

_'DAD, YOU HORNY OLD BASTARD!'_ Kei screams internally. _'YOU HEAR SCREAMS AND YOU'LL JUST LET THEM IN BECAUSE THEY'RE PRETTY?!'_

"Yeah!" En answers right away.

_'FUCK.'_ Kei winces. _'WAIT. Dad may be an idiot, but mom won't let strangers sleep in our house!'_

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Of course they can stay!" Shizuko exclaims cheerfully.

" _WHAT_?" Kei shouts.

"Great!" En exclaims.

"Mom, are you _serious_?!"

"Of course, baby!" the woman ruffles the her daughter's hair. "This is the first friend you've ever brought! There's no way we'd turn him down!"

"He's not—!"

"Thank you so much for being friendly with Kei!" Mikoto exclaims, holding Izabella's hands between his own. "I know she's a handful, but she's actually a good child...deep down. I'm sure spending time with you beautiful ladies will have a good impact on her!"

"..." Izabella nods. "Well, she is a handful indeed."

"Forgive my husband," Shizuko interrupts before smacking him several feet away from the demon maid. "He's can be a _perverted shit_ sometimes." she giggles. "Anyways, how about you wait here for a bit while me and my _darling_ go prepare your room. Oh! We only have one room so you'll have to share. Is that okay? Hmm, En-kun can share the room with Kei."

"We'll discuss it." Izabella responds.

"Take Ren for a minute, Kei." Shizuko says, handing the baby to her, before dragging her husband upstairs to the guest room.

"Izabella~" Yolda calls in a sing-song voice. "There's no way we're letting the Young Master sleep near this filthy runt, is there?"

"No. I was just being polite."

"EH? But I wanna see Kei's room!" En puffs his cheeks stubbornly.

"You can go see it, Young Master. But someone of high royalty such as yourself shouldn't share a bedroom with a puny human."

"Eh...is that so..."

"Aw, come on Young Master! Cheer up! Let's go explore the brat's room!" Satura tells him.

En perks up instantly. "Yeah! Let's go!" he says and they both run upstairs.

"Oy! Don't just barge in, you bastards!" Kei yells as she runs behind them, her baby brother in hands.

Once they're alone, Izabella gives Yolda a serious look. "This is not the ideal hideout."

"It's not."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Of course." Yolda smiles. "Not too much though. After deleting so many memories back at the park we'll have to keep our magic to a minimum."

"Understood."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Eh?! What's this? _Boxer_ _briefs_? Didn't you say you were a girl?" Satura asks mischievously.

"Get your hands off that!" Kei yells as she snatches her underwear from the maid's hands.

Satura sticks her tongue out in response. "Boring! What'd you find, Young Master?"

En is standing behind Kei. He grins at his maid excitedly. "I think the baby likes me!" he says, raising his finger close for Ren to grab.

Kei glares at him and moves Ren away from him. "Shut up. He likes everyone."

"How filthy." Izabella comments as she and Yolda enter the room.

And she isn't too far away from the truth. Kei isn't the most tidy person out there. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Disgusting." Yolda adds.

"And _boring_." Satura sighs. "There's nothing fun here!"

"Then leave!" Kei yells. "Nobody told you to come here!"

"Anyways. Seeing as we'll be here for a while, I think we should tell you something. It depends on the Young Master though, of course." Izabella says.

"Hm?" En tilts his head to the side confused.

"Should we tell her where we come from, Young Master?"

"...." En seats silent as he seemingly figures out what his maid is asking him. " _Oh_! Er, yeah, why not?"

"Very well...."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"This will be hard for you to comprehend and accept, so I'll go slowly..."

"...." Kei doesn't respond.

"I don't think there's a slow way to say it." Satura comments.

"We're demons!" En states, a big arrogant grin accompanying that statement.

"...eh?"

"Whoa, Young Master! You're so direct!" Satura exclaims, chuckling a bit.

"Indeed we are." Izabella nods. "And En-sama is a prince of the Demon World."

"....."

"Also, we're here to destroy this world." Yolda adds.

"......."

"......."

"......."

"......."

"....oh. I see."

_'THAT'S ALL?!'_

"That's why you're so strong." Kei points at Yolda.

"Um, yes."

"And that's how you suddenly dissappeared back at the amusement park."

"...correct."

"Wait." Kei turns towards En. " _You're_ a prince?"

"Uh-huh! What'd you think? Awesome, right?"

"No way! You don't look like royalty at all!"

"Eh?!" En exclaims, half hurt and half angry.

"How arrogant can you be..." before Kei can see her clearly, Izabella is already grabbing her neck. "That's no way of talking to the heir to the crown."

In return, Kei grabs the maid's arm holding her with one of her arms—the other one still holding Ren—and grips as hard as she can.

"Are you all here? My husband is done with dinner, you can come and have some if you want!" Shizuko's voice comes trough the door.

En's mood changes instantly after that. "Oh! I wanna try it! Come on, Izabella, Yolda, Satura!" he exclaims excitedly, jumping to the door.

Izabella lets go of Kei. Then she makes a quick movement with her finger, making the mark she left on the brunette's neck disappear.

"Yes, Young Master." with that, the four demons get out of the room.

"Fuck..." Kei curses under her breath.

"Dah..." Ren mumbles, raising his hand up to Kei's face, starting to slap her softly.

"...stop it."

What the fuck has Kei gotten herself into?

**End of chapter 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Give me comments and/or kudos if you did.  
> I'll really appreciate it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. P-box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei's average overly-violent school day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since I already have it I thought I'd post it. I hope someone reads this and likes it...

The next morning goes as peacefully as expected.

"STOP CLINGING TO ME, YOU SHIT!"

"NO! DON'T GO, KEI! WE'RE GOING TO THE ARCADE!"

"NO WE WON'T! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"NO~!"

"LET ME GO OR I'LL FUCKING BREAK YOUR SKULL OPEN!"

"JUST TRY IT, BITCH! LAY ONE FINGER ON OUR MASTER AND I SWEAR—!"

And so on.

Somehow, Kei manages to convince En of letting her go, and is currently walking to school. Unaware that the demon prince and his maids are actually following (read: stalking) her.

"Young Master, I apologize for my rudeness. But I fail to comprehend the reason to follow this...child." Izabella comments.

En ignores her as he notices the building Kei is entering. "Ishiyama Elementary School for Problem Children...?" he reads.

Satura nods. "That's what it says."

Yolda scoffs. "Well, she certainly is a problem."

"C'mon! Let's see how a human elementary school is like!" En exclaims before they all enter the school.

What they instantly notice as soon as they catch sight of Kei, is that most of the other kids back away from her as soon as they see her. Nervously, fearfully even.

In fact, even though they're backing away their full attention is obviously on the brunette. So much so that most of them don't even notice the green-haired kid with three maids.

When they are sure that she can't hear them, a bunch of boys start whispering to each other.

"Hey, why'd you push me off? Who the hell is that?"

"You don't know? That's P-box! *P-box*!"

"P-box? I haven't ever seen that guy."

"You don't know who P-box is?!"

"Well, it's understandable. Listen, P-box moved here like one or two months ago. He's, like, crazy strong, you hear me? We call him P-box as in Pandora Box, you know? 'cuz he looks all tiny at first, but he's totally a monster!"

"Yeah, don't piss him off. The rooftop is _his_ territory. So never, _ever_ go there."

"Ow, c'mon! We used to hang out there!"

"Hirishima, _listen to me_. We can't piss P-box off."

"I heard he broke a guy's head open."

"I heard he can open holes in walls made of steel."

En and his wet nurses share looks before they continue to follow the girl.

"Well, if everybody's scared of him what about _her_?"

"Don't worry about her, we're not part of her group. She and her army will figure out what to do about P-box, but for now we lay low."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

The school is in everything but good conditions, some classrooms are missing doors, it's written all over the walls, no teacher is within sight and the kids walk around senselessly with scowls in their faces.

The maids had to push some of the children away when they tried to attack them.  
  
They follow Kei all the way to the rooftop. To make things easier, Izabella puts an invisibility spell on them before they all walk through the door to the rooftop.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Satura whispers. "We wouldn't have had to deal with those human cubs."

"We would've had to dodge them all. Pushing them away was easier."

Kei walks to the fence and presses her hands and forehead against it as she looks down at the city.

Then she falls back to the floor.

"She fell!" Satura exclaims. "Oh. She's just asleep."

"So she just comes here and sleeps?" Yolda says with uninterest.

It seems to be the case, and not too long passes before the demons start getting bored of just watching Kei sleep. En is about to say they should leave when he sees the door slowly opening.

From it, a group of six kids emerge walking as quietly as they can. Most of them have pipes and they're all approaching Kei with smirks on their faces.

"Wait 'till they hear we beat up P-box! We'll rule the school!"  
one of them whispers with excitement.

"Shhhh!"

En's eyes widen as he observes how they slowly place themselves near Kei and raise their weapons. Behind him, the maids smirk evilly and with anticipation.

"Kei! Wake up!" he screams before he can even help himself.

Kei's eyes shoot open. The group of kids are confused for a second because of the unknown voice that seemed to come out of nowhere, which gives Kei more than enough time to grab two of the pipes and roll back before the rest can hit her below her waist. She looks at the pipes in each hand and back to the group of boys.

A downright evil grin appears on her face and she throws the pipes away.

She approaches them and before they can defend themselves they already are flying trough the skies.

"DON'T INTERRUPT MY NAP!"

Izabella, Yolda and Satura glance between themselves and to their master, a bit disappointed that they didn't get to see the annoying pest being beat up.

En is just enjoying how all those weaklings fly away.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

After buying a bag of skittles from the bending machine, Kei walks around the school while eating from it, enjoying the peace of not having an annoying brat following her around.

As far as she knows, anyways.

The halls are almost empty, seeing as most of the children run away to the other side of the school as soon as she's spotted. Kei thinks maybe she'll try and find a classroom to eat in, she likes the rooftop but the wind was making her hair get in her face.

_'I should cut my bangs...'_

"Hey," someone says, and Kei is half-pulled back to reality. The person in front of her is a blonde boy with green eyes, wearing a button-up shirt and black shorts.

En looks at him curiously. He seems different from the rest of the dirtier-looking kids. They seem to be backing away from him too.

"Get out of my way." the blonde orders and glares at Kei like she's garbage.

Instantly after that, the kids pressed against the walls start to whisper amongst themselves.

"Oy, oy, is this real?"

"It's P-box vs. Yakuza Boy!"

"Whoa! You think they're gonna fight?"

"No way! If P-box lays a hand on that guy they'll send mercenaries after him or something!"

The blonde boy ignores all the whispering, as well as Kei does, and instead only furrows his brow further. "Are you deaf?! You're standing in my way! Mo—!"

He can't finish his sentence. Before he could, Kei had already pushed him to the side, slamming him into the wall. She didn't as much as flinch, just moved her arm. Once he's out of her way she keeps walking and takes another snack to her mouth.

"This shit is good."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"I'm home!" Kei announces lazily as she opens the door and takes off her red sneakers.

"Ah! Kei, come here! I need a favor!" calls her mother from the kitchen.

Kei walks to the kitchen and sees En sleeping spread all over the couch of the living room. His maids are sitting besides him and they all glare at Kei as she passes by.

They had returned after Kei went back to the rooftop and slept the rest of the day off. En gets bored easily, after all, and watching Kei sleep had made him sleepy as well.

Kei ignores them and goes to her mother. "Hey, mom...what are you—are you _cooking_?" she asks with confusion. Her mother is holding a hammer in one hand, the baby in the other and has a bowl on the table in front of her.

"Yeah. Since I'm the one who spends more time with Ren I figured I should learn to cook some more. I'm starting with something easy though, baby food, you know? So I'm smashing some apples."

"..............." Kei is speechless for a moment. "You didn't do that with me."

Shizuko laughs. "Well, you smashed your own food when you were a baby!" she exclaims. "Along with everything else..."

"What was that?"

"Yeah, we fed you anything, because you would eat _anything_ we gave you. Not like little picky Ren here. I spoke with some other moms in the park today, though." she sighs with a smile. "They _really_ opened my eyes. You can't just feed anything to babies, they have to develop their brains! Maybe that's why you're kind of slow—"

"MOM. WHAT IS THE FUCKING FAVOR?" Kei interrupts. She has to, that woman loves to ramble.

"Oh, right, the favor." she says as she puts the hammer down and opens the fridge. From it, she brings out a seemingly professionally made blueberry cake. "Here." she hands it to Kei. "Your father made that, I need you to take it to your aunt's. She really likes it but apparently she can't copy it, even with the recipe, so—"

Kei interrupts her again. "Okay, I get it. Bye!" she says as she grabs the cake.

"That's the spirit! You know, you should go visit your family more often. You haven't seen them even once! I know you were sick when we first got here, but I thought you'd go on your own eventually. You and your cousins used to play together so much when we came to visit, even if they're grown up, you could at least show your face!"

"I thought this was about the cake, why're you suddenly mad at me?"

"I'm not _mad_ at you, Kei. I'm just saying..."

"You're _rambling_." Kei deadpands. "I'm going now."

"Kei! Don't be so rude to your mother!" the woman scolds in a clearly-not-angry voice. Once Kei leaves, she smiles. "I love that kid."

Satura raises an eyebrow at the smiling woman. "Humans are weird..."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Kei blows some of her bangs away from her face as she walks trough the streets. It's not like she didn't want to visit her cousins, she just wasn't s—she just hadn't had the time, okay?!

She rings the bell once she finally reaches her relatives' house and waits impatiently. Then, her cousin opens the door.

"Tatsumi!" Kei says the moment she sees him. "Is that a baby?" she asks, but the teenager doesn't respond. He doesn't even look at her.

Instead he walks away, right past Kei. His shoulders are down, he's dragging his feet and there's a whole depressing aura surrounding him.

"Oy! Tatsumi!" Kei calls again, but he keeps on ignoring her. She can't believe it, and she's pissed off at him, but she doesn't chase after him. Not now, at least. Instead she enters the house and closes the door behind her.

The first one to notice her is Misaki, who's lazily watching TV on the couch.

"Kei-chan?!" she exclaims when she sees her.

"Brought cake." Kei responds. Misaki jumps off the couch and buries the kid's head on her breasts with a bone-crushing hug.

"Come here, you! What's with that cold attitude? We haven't seen each other in years!" she laughs.

"What is it, Misak—Kei?!" Shouko says as she enters the room. "Oh my god! Is that your father's _blueberry_ _cake_?!"

"Er, yeah..." Kei says as Misaki lets go of her and hands her aunt the cake.

After a moment, they are sitting at the table, Shouko making drinks for them.

"Hey, I think Tatsumi was heading out. Didn't you see him?" Misaki comments.

Kei growls to herself. "I saw him."

"And you didn't fight?!" she starts laughing again, harder this time. "What the hell?! You two ended up in the hospital last time you visited!" Kei rolls her eyes.

"The bastard ignored me. I'll beat him up next time I see him."

Misaki thumbs-up her cousin. "Well said, Kei-chan! How dares he, huh?"

"Well, maybe he's just growing up. It's about time he does." Shouko comments.

Misaki grins. "Oh, he _has_ grown up, hasn't he? Did you hear, Kei-chan?" Kei only gives her a look that implies she hasn't. "Tatsumi has gotten himself a _wife_. And a _baby_."

Kei stops blinking for a few moments. "...Tatsumi has?"

Misaki nods. "Yup! Our brainless, violent Tatsumi. No doubt. His wife is upstairs right now." she says. "Hmm, I'd introduce you but I think she's sick."

Kei only hums. She's not dying to meet the woman who would be willing to be Tatsumi's wife anyways.

"So? Anything interesting happened on your side?"

Kei's mind instantly goes to En and his maids. Demons. She looks at her aunt and cousin, wondering if she should tell them.

"Not really."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Once she's out of the house, Kei lets herself wonder about Tatsumi's strange attitude. How much had changed since she last was here?

Is a wife an a child really that big of an impact? The Tatsumi she knew would never be mumbling about being a pussy and needing to get stronger, he already was stronger than most, and also too lazy to try to get even stronger.

Kei has only imagined Tatsumi as a father once in her entire life—because the bastard was a lot of things, but fatherly wasn't one of them—and the image in her head had been an old-looking Tatsumi, smoking and lacking most of his hair.

Instead, the actual father Tatsumi was wrapped in bandages, carrying a naked baby on his shoulder and mumbling about being weak.

Kei is certainly bumping into strange things these last days.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Hey Kei, lend En-kun some pajamas, okay?" Shizuko says as she rocks Ren to sleep.

"Eh? Why? He can go buy some,"

"Kei. He's been in those clothes since he got here and it's late to go out and buy pajamas. I'm not letting him sleep in that."

Kei growls, but doesn't object in fear that her mother will start rambling again.

"Oy. You have to change outta that." Kei states as she enters her room. She doesn't understand why they spend more time in her room than in the guest's room that was prepared for them, but if she has to guess, she'd say it's just to annoy her.

She goes to her closet and starts throwing clothes around.

En looks at himself cluelessly. "This? It's my attire! I always wear this!"

"These clothes lets commoners appreciate the greatness of the Young Master! That he is of royal blood!"

"He looks cool in that!"

"He always looks great, but with that he looks even greater!"

As was becoming usual for her, Kei ignores the maids and keeps searching. "Here," she says and throws an baggy black shirt and dark red shorts at the young demon. "They're just sleeping clothes, idiot."

"Clothes specially for sleeping...?" he asks. He can't deny the curiosity creeping up inside him. "Okay, I'll try them on." he says as he takes off his socks.

"Wait, Young Master! We'll help you!" Yolda jumps in before he can get to his shirt.

Izabella also joins. "Yeah! You're royalty, Young Master! You shouldn't dress yourself! We're here for that!"

While they dress him up, Yolda and Satura send Kei a furious glare. She just stands there quietly, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

Once he's fully dressed, En looks at himself and spins around. "How do I look? How do I look?"

"Like a pussy now that I know you can't change your own clothes." Kei replies. En glares at her and puffs his cheeks.

"I can so! You're just jealous because you're not of royal blood!" he says, quoting his maid.

"I bet you can't."

"I can!" he says with full conviction before trying to tear the black shirt off him.

"Wai—wait a minute, Young Master! You don't have to do that!" Yolda tries to reassure him, a nervous smile creeping on her face.

"I'll show you! I can totally change clothes myself!" En states as he keeps struggling with his clothes.

However, the more he struggles, the more he slowly realizes he actually doesn't know how to change clothes. His eyes start to tear up out of frustration.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Told you!" Kei laughs cruelly.

The maids all hit Kei in the head (making her fall to the floor in the process) before surrounding En and pampering him.

"Don't you worry Young Master! The fact that you can't dress yourself only proves further that you are special and royal!"

"Young Master! Don't you want juice? It's your favorite!"

"How about chips, Young Master?"

Kei frowns. "It's getting tiring, how you keep treating him like a damn bab—!" she's interrupted by a slap on the mouth. It's Satura.

"Don't you make him cry, you fool!" she yells in whispers.

"It's not my fault he's a cryba—!"

"He'll catch on fire!" Satura—again—interrupts.

"Huh?"

"The Young Master catches on fire when he cries! He'll burn this whole neighborhood to the ground!"

"Eh?!" Kei exclaims. "You're shitting me!" she tries to think, but the room is actually getting warmer. And actual fire is emanating from En. Kei's jaw drops.

" _Please_ tell me you're shitting me."

  
**End of chapter 2**


	3. Extra No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izabella is curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they're short. That's why they're extras and not actual chapters. Fuck off.

Izabella has to admit it. She' midly interested in these humans' antics.

With no doubt she still hates Kei's guts, but the rest of her family are respectful to her Young Master and are able to pick some of her interest.

Not Yolda's or Satura's, in the other hand. Yolda is more inclined towards hating humans and Satura is mostly just bored of the whole situation.

Shizuko is quite cunning, and also has plenty of hidden skills Izabella keeps learning about (though she does talk a lot). Mikoto is nowhere as cunning, but if there's something to point out about him it's his special way with people—well, humans: Izabella doesn't really get how, but he seems to quickly make others like him. It's quite impressive. For a human between humans.

He also seems to make plenty of dishes that Young Master En loves as soon as he tastes it.

"Shizuko-san, I have a question if I may." Izabella says. She has been sitting at the table watching the woman cook for a while. After spotting her with a very large hammer, Izabella got curious.

Shizuko finishes the treats and serves them. It's a gooey substance that Izabella doesn't recognize, but Shizuko serves it for her baby, herself and Izabella. She's noticed the woman likes to eat more often that the rest of the residents of the house even though she rarely cooks anything. "What is it, Izabella-san?"

Izabella pokes the 'food' with her spoon. The mother and her child seem to like it just fine, but she wasn't as much fan of human food as her master was. "I happened to...bump into the ra—I mean your daughter's school. It said it's for 'problem children'...?"

"Oh, yeah. It's got history, that place." the brunette woman chuckles. "It used to be to correct problem children, actually. But something happened a few years ago...well, I'm not really sure what because we didn't live here, but whatever happened turned that school upside down!" she smiles, amused by her story, and she takes more of the mushed something.

Izabella is curious. "What does that mean?" it surely wasn't correcting anyone when they went into that place.

"It's pretty much an elementary school version of Ishiyama High by now." Shizuko explains. "If the family can pay it, they'll send their children off to a private school before sending them there. And I don't blame them! By the time they get out of there they're even worse than when they got in! Not to mention that about a few weeks ago all the teachers suddenly quit. Kei hasn't had any classes lately, I wonder what she does all day."

_'Sleep.'_ Izabella winces internally. "Then, you send her there to make her stronger by sending her to a school full of dangers, that is good parenting." she states. She thinks she would do something similar if she had children of her own.

The brunette gives her a curious look. _'Is she being sarcastic?'_ "Well, we didn't really have a choice. Mikoto's working in a bakery store and I have to take care of Ren, so we don't have the money to send Kei to a private school." she hums thoughtfully. "When I heard about it I thought Kei would be thrilled to have other dangerous kids like her around but she's still much stronger than them after all."

"...I see." _'She did take on three guys that surpassed her in height and weight easily.'_

Shizuko chuckles again. "To be honest, I'm a bit afraid for little Ren here if Ishiyama Elementary keeps being as it is." she says as she looks at the angel-faced baby besides her who smiles back at her. "He's nothing like Kei when she was a baby, you know." she holds him up by his armpits, smiling warmly at him. "He actually plays with his toys instead of breaking them, hahaha!"

In the air, Ren stares at Izabella now and flashes her a sunny smile. Izabella raises an eyebrow at the baby. "Yes. It seems like it."

She might hate the filthy kid for disrespecting her master, but this other creature is downright disgusting. Always smiling and playing, she hasn't seen him angry or crying once.

She gives Shizuko a serious look. "Maybe you should run some tests on him."

**End of Extra 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you didn't know and got a bit confused, japanese elementary schools are assigned depending on where you live, that's why some kids would be assigned to Ishiyama even if their parents don't want them to go.   
> Hope you liked it!


	4. Extra No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En wants to go on a ride

"Kei! Kei! Kei! Kei! Kei!"

"What?!"

En steps back and frowns. "Don't yell at me! Now I'm not telling you!"

Kei rolls her eyes and turns her head back to the TV. "Okay."

From behind the couch, En is crossing his arms with his cheeks puffed. Waiting for Kei to 'admit' that she wants to know what he was about to tell her.

She doesn't though, and En isn't known for being patient.

"It's really cool, you know..."

"Uh-huh."

"Like, really, really cool."

"Fine."

En sniffs. "So you really don't care at all..."

He starts to light on fire and Kei frowns and curses her luck. "FINE! What is it?" she asks as she turns around.

The fire immediately stops and he grins. "Hmm! So you really wanted to know!"

Kei destroys the remote in her hand so she doesn't punch the demon in the face. "You’re gonna tell me or what?" En's grin widens and he grabs Kei by the wrist before dragging her outside. "Dammit, I told you not to touch me!"

He ignores her protests and opens the door for Kei to see. See what? Well, a red, expensive-looking, convertible.

Kei gives En a confused look. "What's so cool about a car?"

"Not any car! _My_ car! Yolda brought it from the demon world for me!" he exclaims as he hops inside. "C'mon!"

"C'mon where?" Kei ask, not moving an inch.

"We'll go for a ride! I've only had one here in the human world!" En explains like it's obvious.

But that explanation fails at making Kei move. "Do you even know how to drive?"

"Of course not! I'm royalty! I brought you here so you would drive, duh!"

Kei turns around. "Bye."

"Eh?? Kei! Where are you going?! KEI!"

Very annoyed at the green haired boy's attitude, Kei turns towards him again. "Use your head a little, you idiot! OF COURSE I CAN'T FUCKING DRIVE! I'M AN ELEMENTARY SCHOOLER!" she yells, hoping that it will calm her down before she hits him. "Tell your maids to take you!"

En sniffs. Shit. "So you won't...you don't want to spend time with me..." he sniffs again. "We-well, it doesn't matter, you know! I'll go get a human that likes me!"

And wouldn't Kei love that.

But shit, he is about to let those tears down. Like, really, really close to light her house on fire. That car is probably magical or something, because if it wasn't it'd be burning already.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CRY!" Kei yells as she strides her way to the car. "I'll do it, okay?!"

This time the sniffling doesn't stop instantly. "F-for re-a-al...?"

"Yeah, for fucking real...!" she screams. "Just—! Don't. Cry."

He wipes the tears and boogers away with his red cape and smiles brightly. "Okay then! Hop on already!"

Oh, does Kei hate this guy.

To summarize, ten minutes later they're being chased around town by the police, Kei somehow being able to lose them.

Not really though, the demonic car just can't be stopped, it has literally destroyed everything Kei crashed into.

Kei's scared. Not about to shit her pants, but still preferring not to have any major injuries. En on the other hand seems to be having the time of his life.

_'What the hell?! He got scared watching a movie the other day but he has fun with this?!'_

They're saved by the maids not too long after that. Yolda makes the car dissappear trough a portal, leaving the cops that were chasing them utterly confused.

Izabella takes the wheel from Kei and, once they're out of the portal, parks it with ease.   
  
En is exhausted due to the adrenaline, so he falls asleep as soon as Izabella parks the car, Yolda lifts him up and carries him to the house.

Meanwhile, Kei is questioning how the boy can sleep so much in one day,  but says nothing as the experience has also tired her out.

They go their separate ways to their own rooms, Kei to throw herself on her bed and the maids to tuck their master in the guests room.

After doing so and leaving the room, Satura looks at her partners with curious eyes. "Hey, I've been wondering for a while..." she starts. "But what is it that has the Young Master so attached to the human?" she asks.

Izabella nods. "I have a theory." she states. "It's the most likely reason, because the filth is nothing but rude towards him."

"What is it?" Yolda asks.

"Strength. Evil. Cruelty." Izabella explains. "That brat has qualities that attract demons, and they're quite impressive for such a young human. Even if it's horrid to admit it."

Yolda scoffs. "Yeah, like, too horrid! What's strong about that brat?!"

Izabella raises her eyebrow. "For reference, we have all hit her several times, have we not?"

The other two nod slowly. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Has she ever lost consciousness?"

Green and red eyes widen in realization. They turn around to look at the sleeping small figure inside the room.

She hasn't. Not even once.

**End of EXTRA 2**


	5. Riceball sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishiyama Elementary School for Problem Children's number one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the plot advances a bit.

"Mom, how long are you gonna let him stay here?" Kei asks before taking a bite of her toast. Shizuko is having breakfast with her, along with Ren.

"For as long as they need to, of course. En-kun seems to really be having fun, and Izabella-san, Yolda-san and Satura-san are so tidy it'd be a shame not to have them around."

Kei growls. First, she can not see how her parents tolerate En's over-excited and bratty attitude (having fun, she said? Yeah, having fun annoying the shit out of her), second, the maids are cleaning all the time because they think the house is too filthy for their Young Master.

Kei wonders if her parents would believe they are demons from hell and not rich foreigners. Or if they would care.

"But they don't have any business living here! They can get their own place!"

"Oh, you don't have to be shy, Kei. I know you want them to stay too."

"I _don't_! That's the point!"

Their conversation is fruitless, Kei is still stuck with four demons in her house. One of which is a crybaby that she can't make cry because he would light everything on fire. She’s living the dream.

En doesn't even get up in time to object to Kei leaving, which Kei is thankful for. She leaves the house quickly, before he decides to miraculously appear.

He wakes up a few hours later, and his maids have his breakfast ready for him to eat in bed. Surprisingly though, he doesn't ask for Kei to come and play with him. He has a better idea.

He takes a sip of orange juice before grinning at Satura—since she's standing the closest to him—from ear to ear. "I'm brilliant." he states, and Satura doesn't doubt it, but she's curious about what makes him say that at the moment.

Without finishing his food, he gets up from bed and goes directly to Kei's room.

"What are you searching for, Young Master? Do you wish for me to search it for you?" Izabella asks while En opens the closet and starts to throw clothes around. Satura takes the food away along with Yolda.  
"No—wait. I found it! Listen, Izabella, Yolda, Satura!" he exclaims. "After trying on these human 'sleeping' clothes I thought of a brilliant idea!"

"Oh! And what may it be, Young Master?" Yolda asks excitedly.

En proudly presents an orange t-shirt in front of himself. "I'm gonna play human!"

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Er, Young Master? Can you go over your plan again? I just didn't quite...get it..." Satura asks while following the boy. He's now wearing an orange t-shirt with dark green shorts that reach his knees and black sneakers. He has even taken off his bracelets.

Izabella is the one who responds. "You should be more focused, Satura. The Young Master is obviously having in mind his mission to destroy humanity. He's going to study his enemy. They'd be suspicious of him with the royal clothes he always wears, but with those ugly rags they'll think he's just another human."

"Oh, I see! You're so smart, Young Master!" Satura exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" En laughs arrogantly. "Now turn invisible! If they find out I'm not human I'll lose the game!"

Though to be honest, En is just bored.

"But let's be careful anyways, okay Young Master?" Yolda says. En glances at her and nods, the arrogant grin still on his face.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Hey, you!" a voice calls, but Kei doesn't budge and keeps walking. There's a frustrated sound before the voice speaks again. "Oga Kei! HEY!"

Kei turns around. There's a blonde boy standing at the end of the stairs Kei is climbing.

"Who are you?" Kei bluntly asks.

"Who—we met yesterday! I'm Frenzby Akihiko! Son of an Anglo-Japanese mafia family!"

Kei looks to the side and back at the blonde. "Doesn't ring any bells."

Akihiko is getting very frustrated at this person. "YOU THREW ME TO A WALL!"

Kei scratches the back of her head.  
"I...throw lots of people to walls..."

_'That’s actually really easy to believe!’_

Kei sighs and raises a fist lazily. "What? You wanna go?"

Akihiko takes a step back unconsciously. "No way! You can pick me up with one arm!" he protests. _'Dammit, if my parents weren't busy I could tell them to go after him...'_ "We will have a duel though! WE'LL PLAY THE JINSEI GAME! IF I WIN YOU'LL BOW TO ME!" he says as he takes out a board game.

Kei only stares and blinks.

"SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!"

"...so, you...wanna play a game..."

"To beat you, yes."

Kei decides that she's bored enough to play a game with a stranger. It should be a relaxing experience compared to playing with En. She shrugs and signals Akihiko to follow her to the rooftop.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

En smiles as he walks—and skips—trough the hallways.

He has actually lost his maids in a large crow of kids along the way, but he hasn't quite noticed yet. As he walks by, the rest of the children eye him suspiciously

"Who's that?"

"Dunno, I haven't seen him before."

"Dude, I saw him yesterday. He had these really pretty maids with him, they were pushing everyone out of the way!"

"Shhh! He'll hear you!"

"Okay, I'm just saying...maybe he's from a yakuza family too."

"Ugh. What do we do?"

"We should tell _her_. She'll take care of him."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Kei won.

Akihiko looks down at the board. He's played this game tons of times with his servants, he's won most of the times, he was an expert.

_'AND THEN I GO AND LOSE AGAINST THIS BRAINLESS IDIOT!'_

Kei, meanwhile, is peacefully picking her ears.

"Okay, so—"

"Hold it! Let's play kamizumo next! I'll beat you in kamizumo!"

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Hello!"

En almost jumps out of his skin. It's the first time someone actually talks to him, the kids he talked to only walked away.

It's a girl, her hair reaches her shoulders and it's wavy and white-ish. Her eyes are dark blue and she has long eyelashes. She's a pretty girl, and kind of reminds En of Lamia.

_'Lamia will always be the prettiest though.'_

Besides her, there's another girl. This one is taller, she has long brown hair tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head and is holding a...broomstick?

"Are you new? I haven't seen you before!" the prettier one asks.

En laughs. "Yeah! _Yeah_! I'm totally new! A new, normal, human at this normal human school!"

The girl giggles. "I see! Well, I'm Fumiko and this is Aiko-chan!" she exclaims, before she suddenly gasps. "Oh my gosh! Your hair! It's so beautiful! Can I touch it?"

En is a bit confused, but he'll be damned before he admits that. "Of course! That's what humans do after all!"

Fumiko starts to brush her fingers against En's long ponytail and play with it. "It's so silky! And I love this color! Hey, Aiko-chan, come here! Touch this."

The quiet girl approaches En too and also starts to rub his hair. "It's really soft." she concludes. Fumiko giggles again.

"Right? Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm prin—En. I'm En."

"En-kun, huh? Okay," Fumiko gives him a flashy smile. "Your hair is really pretty, En-kun. Would you mind if I style it?"

En starts to sweat. What the hell does she even mean by that?

"O-only if you let me style yours!" he laughs nervously.

" _No way_. It takes a while to get it like I want to."

"Eh?"

Before En can react, he is being dragged away by those two girls.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

At lunch time, Akihiko sits in a desk of what should be his classroom, grumbling to himself. He's still frustrated at Kei, who keeps winning or ruining the games they play (she accidentally broke the paper sumo from before).

His thought are interrupted by the same brunette kid. She sits down on the seat besides his own and opens her lunch box without a care the world.

_'I can't believe him.'_

"What are you _doing_?"

Without changing her deadpan expression, Kei turns her head towards him. "Er...I'll let you have some of mine if you let me have some of yours." she says in a monotonous voice, holding up a riceball.

"I DON'T WANT ANY!" Akihiko snaps. "Why are you acting so friendly?!"

"'cuz you were acting friendly..."

"I wasn't! I hate you!"

"Ah...really?" Kei turns her head to look in front of her.

Akihiko pauses. _'Wait...maybe that was a bit harsh. Did I hurt his feelings...?'_

Kei takes a bite of her riceball. "That's a relief."

_'DAMN BASTARD...!'_

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"What do you think of the school so far, En-kun?" Fumiko asks as she brushes the demon's long green hair. She has dragged him all the way to the school's garden, or what is supposed to be such.

The room they're in is huge. Pink and red curtains are hanging all over the room, making it pretty dark. The ceiling seems to be made of glass, the curtains don't cover a spot right at the center of that ceiling, illuminating only a spot in the middle of the room, where Fumiko and En are. Aiko is only a few steps away, but the light doesn't reach her. Besides her is a boy that is at least twice En's size. They aren't the only ones in the room, there are plenty of other children, all sitting on the floor but nowhere near the four of them.

En has a hard time seeing their faces— it's pretty dark over there—but he's almost certain they're all looking at him and Fumiko.

"The school? It's...well...it's, um...super average! Totally normal!"

Fumiko raises an eyebrow and shares a look with Aiko. "I see."

En looks around the room and the multiple children, he realizes something. "Isn't Kei here?"

Fumiko's brushing stops. "...Kei?"

"Yeah. Don't you know Kei?" En asks.

"Do you mean Oga?"

En frowns. "Who's taking about Oga?! I said Kei! My height, brown spiky hair, always wears ugly, green shorts...!"

Fumiko smiles at him. "Of course I know Kei. You're friends with him?"

En's body jumps slightly. "E-eh?! Did Kei said we're friends? I mean...we do play together..." Fumiko's smile widens.

"I see, I see. So, En-kun, how about we play a game?"

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Oops."

"Oga! These games are worth money, you know! Stop breaking them!"

Kei flips her finger on Akihiko's forehead (making him fall on his back). "Don't call me Oga. I'm Kei." she orders. "Or I'll stop playing with you."

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU! I'M TRYING TO BEAT YOU! WE'RE COMPETING!"

Kei stares at the blonde for a moment before chuckling. "Seriously?"

Akihiko blushes. "Don't make fun of me, you...!"

Their bickering is then interrupted by someone opening the door. It's a ginger boy wearing a white mask.

"Who the hell are you?" Kei asks. The boy only hands her a paper, but she doesn't take it. "I asked who the hell are you, stick that paper up your—!"

"Just take it!" Akihiko scolds and takes the paper from the boy's hand. Kei crosses her arms, but otherwise doesn't move. The boy in the mask leaves as Akihiko opens the paper.

"Fucking weirdo..." Kei mumbles.

"Hey," Akihiko says. "Do you know anyone named...En?"

Kei's shoulders accidentally raise. "Wha—?" she quickly takes the paper from the blonde.

**Dear Oga Kei, or P-box if u preffre,**  
**Our boss and leedar Fumiko-sama have come across your friend Enn. We don't promisse that he'll be all right. If you wanna know, come to laeer and meet our boss.**

Akihiko looks worriedly at the brunette. _'That letter had some major grammatical errors...'_ he thinks. _'Wait! It isn't the time to think about that!'_

"Your friend...are you gonna go get him?"

Kei frowns. "En..." she whispers. "OF COURSE I'M GONNA GET THAT BASTARD! I FUCKING TOLD HIM NOT TO COME HERE!IF HE CRIES WE'RE DEAD!" she screams as she stands up. "Where the fuck is that lair?"

"Mizushima Fumiko's lair is in the garden but—"

"Got it."

"Wait, Og—Kei!" Akihiko also stands up. "That's clearly a trap and—!" before he can even finish his sentence, Kei is already out of the rooftop. "That idiot!" he protests.

Meanwhile, Kei runs trough the school's corridors. _'And not only he came here, he got himself kidnapped?! By elementary schoolers?! Where are those damn maids when they're fucking needed?!'_

(By the way, those damn maids got lost in the school building)

When she reaches the weird garden building covered in curtains, the door is closed. She kicks it down easily.

"Kei!"

There, waiting for her in the middle of the room is En. Wearing some of her clothes, his hands and feet tied up.

And with pigtails.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kei bursts out laughing, pointing a finger at the demon prince. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! YOU LOOK SO STUPID!"

En frowns and his cheeks turn red. "I don't look stupid! I look great! You look stupid!"

A loud coughing interrupts Kei's laughs and she turns around. A white-haired girl is standing right besides the door—or where it used to be—with a smirk on her lips. Besides her are a slightly taller girl holding a stick and a fat boy.

"I seem to be meeting a lot of new people today..." Kei mumbles to herself, too tired to ask 'who the hell are you?' again.

"Hello, P-box. It seems you accepted my invitation." the blonde girl smiled. "How do you do?"

Kei ignores her and instead turns towards En again. "En, what the fuck?! I told you not to come here!"

"I was playing a game!"

"SHUT UP!" Fumiko screams, her voice deepening a few tones. She quickly realizes how easily she lost her temper and covers her mouth with her hands.

The boy besides her decides to talk. "You better surrender to Fumiko-sama right now or we'll hurt your friend!"

Kei frowns. "He's not my friend."

En stares at Kei and a hurt look flashes in his eyes, but it's soon replaced by a frown. "Yeah! Like I'd want to be friends with you! Useless human!"

"Cool! I don't wanna be either, useless demon!"

"Don't call me useless! I'll punish you!"

"Go ahead and try, bitch!"

Aiko turns towards Fumiko. "I wonder if they're actually close, Fumiko-san..."

The boy nods. "Yeah, P-box's only been yelling at him since he got here."

Fumiko glares at them. "Of course they're close! Are you stupid?!" she yells before turning back towards Kei. "Listen here, P-box! You've done nothing but beat up my underlings since you transfered here! This school's number one is me! I won't stand for you trying to take my place!"

Kei glances around. _'What place...?'_

"So...you wanna fight, right?" she asks with uncertainty.

Fumiko frowns. "No, I don't wanna fight! This is my lair! All my underlings are here! Surrender to me or I'll order them all to beat up your friend and you along with him!"

Kei raises an eyebrow. "Try it. I'll beat them all." without another word, Kei walks over to En and bends down to untie him.

"...what the hell...?" she mumbles as she notices that En's arms and feet are tied with duck tape—lots of it—and said duck tape is made into a long tangled mess that goes...under the floor?

"Hurry up, Kei! I want to get out of here!"

"Wait a fucking minute! You're glued to the floor or something!"

Fumiko smiles. "Cut them."

Instantly, Aiko pulls down one of the curtains. Under it, there's three ropes tied to nails on the wall. She cuts one of them and a loud noise comes from the ceiling.

A large object falls from the ceiling and pulls down the curtains hiding it in the process. Kei doesn't have enough time to see what they are, but only to notice that there's more than one and they're all going to land where she and En are right now.

"FUCK."

At that moment, reality hits En with all it's strength.

Something big and heavy is about to fall on him.

He's glued to the floor.

Kei is not his friend.

He only closes his eyes as hard as he can. He can hear how the desks fall and hit...something, but no pain strikes him.

He slowly opens his eyes. It's Kei. Kei, who said they aren't friends and called him useless. She is right above him, holding all the objects that fell.

"Kei!" he exclaims.

She glares at him. "Don't. Cry."

Suddenly, Fumiko starts laughing. "Did you take me for an _idiot_?! I've been watching you all this time, P-box! You weren't going to surrender to me! You're far stronger than any of us, _you are literally holding six iron desks over your head_! So I decided that getting you out of my way was the best next thing!"

"These are _desks_?!" Kei yells, dumbstruck. "What the hell's up with that?!"

"My daddy is CEO of a _really_ successful company! SHUT UP!" Fumiko yells back before cutting another rope herself.

En can't help but yelp at the loud sound the desks make when they hit one another. They pile up perfectly, but that only means that absolutely all of them will fall on Kei.

And...now Kei's fucked. She could've thrown the first set of desks if she hadn't been too busy yelling at everyone. Now the tables are too heavy for her to try and move, she's sure if she moves her arms they'll give in.

Kei glares at En. "If I...die...crushed by desks...I'm gonna...kill you..." she threatens. En is worried, Kei is strong but he can see her arms and legs starting to shake under the tremendous weight.

Fumiko glares at them. She only has one layer of desks left and Kei is holding every one that fell on them, still on her feet. As the brunette turns her head a bit to glare at her, Fumiko loses her cool again. "DIE ALREADY!" she screams as she cuts the last rope.

The first desk falls on top of all the others. "FUCK!" Kei curses as her arms accidentally bend a bit too much and the desk hits her in the head. The second one hits and Kei presses her head against the desks to hold them up. A trail of blood starts to flow down the brunette's face as she presses her wounded head against the heavy objects.

En's eyes widen at the sight of blood. Kei glares at him again, but doesn't say anything this time. En feels his eyes tear up.

"DON'T CRY!" Kei yells, making some of the blood on her face fall on En's.

En feels helpless though. At this rate it really seems like they will die, he can see how Kei's limbs start to give in. But he doesn't want to die. He doesn't want Kei to die. There's a lot of games she hasn't showed him yet, she hasn't met his pet yet, or his brother!

Something pulls him out of his thoughts. A feeling? A strong, powerful feeling in his stomach, but also something bright.

Literally. There's a really bright light emanating from Kei's hands.

They look at each other, with equally confused expressions on their faces.

"Dude, what the fu—?"

Kei is unable to finish her sentence, as a powerful _something_ suddenly shoots out from her hands and—before any of the kids in there know what happened—not only the desks, but also the whole lair, _explodes_.

Everybody is silent, frozen, unable to process what the hell just happened.

Kei is the first one to wake up from her trance. Without thinking of anything, Kei grabs the duck tape holding En's hands together and sticking him to the floor and easily breaks it. It turns out the tape wasn't magically under the floor, but actually passed under an easily removable tile. Since En isn't moving she places him over her shoulder.

Without changing her deadpan expression, she runs out of the destroyed lair as fast as she can.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Young Master! Young Master!" Yolda calls as she runs trough the school's corridors. She opens a door and finds a bunch of kids surrounded by junk food. She quickly closes it.

"Young Master En~!" Satura calls. "I've got juice and chips for you~!"

"Young Master!" Izabella calls. "Young Ma—! YOUNG MASTER!" she exclaims as her eyes lay upon the running form of Kei holding her young master.

Instantly, the three of them are besides the two kids. Yolda pushes Kei away and hugs En. "Young Master! We were so worried, where were you?? Why are your feet cuffed?! Is that **blood**?!"

En is still a bit too shocked to form an actual response. "I...uh...I..." he mumbles.

Kei—who's sitting on the floor now—holds her head on her palm and staring into nothing she speaks. "How _the fuck_ did fire come out of my hands?"

The three maids' heads spin towards the human instantly. Izabella is the one who says, "WHAT?"

Fire came out of Kei's hands. Both her and their Young Master have blood on them.

They do the math easily.

Satura quickly rushes to the girl and searches trough her body.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Kei complains, but Satura keeps searching.

When she finds it, she gasps loudly. "Y-Yolda! Izabella!" she calls. "Look at this!" she exclaims as she grabs Kei's head and pushes hair and blood out of her face for the others to see.

Right there, in the centre of Kei's forehead is a red mark. Not an injury, but a symbol.

"What? What is it?" Kei asks with confusion, the maids have never acted like this before. Their faces show nothing but pure horror. En also looks at her, but he doesn't seem to have any more of a clue than Kei does.

"What is that mark on Kei's forehead?" he asks dumbfounded.

Yolda clicks her tongue in anger, Izabella is as well very much displeased with it, but she hides it.

"Young Master, you and the human have just formed a contract."

**End of chapter 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, technically this is chapter 3, I'm not counting the extras as chapters so... 
> 
> Also, sorry if there's any grammatical or typing errors, I try not to have them but I could be missing something.


	6. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei gets kidnapped.  
> Sort of.

"So it was the blood." Kei states.

After running out of the school, the four demons and Kei walked back home. On their way there, though, they stumbled upon a coffee shop and En got really insistent on trying the frozen yogurt they were advertising.

So, here they are.

"Yes, that's how the contract is sealed." Izabella nods.

"And now, what? I have his powers?"

"It's not that simple, or one-sided. You can use En-sama's powers but he's also more powerful than before because of the contract. It benefits both parties."

"Hmm..." Kei takes a sip of her orange juice. "So, how do we brake it?"

"Well—"

"What?!" En interrupts Izabella, rising his head from the frozen yogurt. "We can't break the contract!"

The four of them look at En with eyes wide as plates. "W-why not, Young Master?" Yolda asks.

"I've always wanted a contractor! Everyone always say how awesome it is to have one, it made me jealous! Even my little brother has one!" En explains with a small pout. "But now I have one too!" he grins widely. "There's no way I'm breaking the contract!"

"........"

"......."

" _HUH_?! Don't go deciding things on your own! I don't want it!" Kei yells exasperated.

"Young Master," Yolda smiles nervously. "Is there no way you'll reconsider? We could search a better contractor for you!"

En crosses his arms. "No way! I've made up my mind! Plus, Kei is strong! She'll do a good job!"

"BUT I _DON'T WANNA_ DO THE JOB!" Kei screams loudly, startling the four demons. She turns towards Izabella impatiently. "How do I break it?!"

"...only the demon is able to break it."

Kei doesn't even move.

"It's decided then!" En exclaims cheerfully. "Work hard, Kei!"

Kei glances at the maids for help, but each of them look away as soon as she does it. They won't do anything against their master's wishes.

Kei is pretty much fucked.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

En stuffed himself with food the night before, so Kei is sure he won't bother her at least in the morning, Satura told her he could sleep trough a whole day when he ate so much.

Actually, Kei herself is really hungry. Much hungrier than usual.

"Kei! Are you eating _Ren-chan's_ _food_?!" Mikoto asks, exasperated.

Kei turns around towards him, her face dirty with baby food. "Why're you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the store right now?" she asks nonchalantly.

"I'm doing the afternoon shift today—wait, why am I answering you?! Don't eat Ren's food! Your mom put a lot of effort into making it!" he yells as he took the small bowl away from her.

"It's just mashed apples." Kei replies. "Besides, I've seen her eating it too."

"Still, she put a lot of effort into doing it herself. She has a right to try it." he takes a spoon of it and tastes it. "Hm. It's actually pretty good." Kei rolls her eyes. "There's lots of other thing for you to have for breakfast."

"Already ate it."

"...what?"

"I ate everything."

Mikoto stays silent for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Sure, sure. I bet you did, this must be puberty starting to hit." he sighs as he enters the kitchen. "EH?! You _ACTUALLY_ ATE EVERYTHING?!"

"I'm off." Kei says before quickly wiping the baby food off her face with some paper towels and heading out.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"P-box! It's P-box!" someone whispers, and before Kei turns around the corner towards the hallway, all the kids in it dissappear.

Kei looks around curiously. They usually just let her pass trough, this disappearing out of her sight is new. Well, she'd rather just ignore it and head straight to the bending machine, she's hungry as hell.

Twenty minutes later, Kei finds herself sitting besides the bending machine with no money and a bunch of empty candy bags and juice and milk boxes surrounding her.

"I'm dying." she states.

"Oga Kei!" someone exclaims.

Kei looks up and immediately replies, "Just Kei." then she looks at the person. He looks familiar. "Who're you, again?"

"Frenzby Akihiko!" he snaps. "We spent the day together yesterday!"

"Oh, yeah." Kei nods. She made a contract with a demon prince yesterday, it's not that bad that she forgot about some kid that played with her. "What'd you want?"

"I—!" he pauses and sighs before sitting down in front of Kei. "Well, actually I was getting tired of hearing about you, but everytime I found somewhere to be alone, a bunch of guys would come running away from you. So, I just came to find you since nobody will come near you."

"How ironic."

"Mmh." Akihiko nods. "What happened yesterday anyways? Everyone is saying that you blew up Mizushima Fumiko's lair. They're really scared of you."

Kei clicks her fingers. "Oh. That's why they're running away!"

"Yeah, _obviously_! How slow can you get?!" Akihiko snaps at her. "Did you do it or not?!"

Kei stares at him and smirks. "I'll tell you if you give me money."

Akihiko is taken aback. "Huh?!" he starts to sweat nervously. _'Dammit! Is he going to take my money from me? I got so used to him being a lazy, stupid piece of shit that I forgot he's ten times stronger than me!'_

" _Money_." Kei replies. "I'm hungry as fuck."

Akihiko gulps. "Er, how about I buy you something to eat and you tell me?"

"Sure, but buy me something good. You're rich, aren't you? You look rich."

Akihiko makes a 'Hmph' under his breath as he presses the numbers on the bending machine. "Sort of. Mizushima Fumiko is probably richer." the bag of snacks falls down and Akihiko pulls it out of the bending machine. "Here."

Kei grabs the bag and in a flash is already eating furiously.

"So?" Akihiko asks with anticipation and impatience.

"Why'd you wanna know so badly anyways? Geez,"

"I'm curious! I bought your snack, tell me!"

Kei rolls her eyes. "I made a contract with a demon."

Akihiko stares at her.

Before immediately trying to take the bag out of her hands. "Give that back, you piece of shit!" in response to this, Kei only growls at him and refuses to give him the bag. "Give it —OW! DID YOU JUST BITE ME?!"

"I TOLD YOU I'M HUNGRY. LEAVE THE FOOD OUT OF IT OR I'LL PUT YOU TROUGH THAT WALL!"

"THEN TELL ME THE _TRUTH_!"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!"

"DEMONS?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"WELL, _YOU_ ASKED FOR THE TRUTH! THE TRUTH IS THAT EN IS A GODDAMN DEMON!" Kei blows some hair out of her eye. "Now let me eat in peace."

Akihiko stands up and runs his hand trough his hair. "You're unbelievable." he says before walking out of the room. Kei watches him leave, but never stops eating.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Aiko enters the classroom quietly.

Inside, Fumiko is angrily throwing small knives into the wall. "That fucking bastard!"

Aiko fakes a cough to catch the blonde's attention. "Fumiko-san," she calls. Fumiko turns around—the absolute fury in her face making Aiko subconsciously take a step back—and takes a long, deep breath to calm herself down.

"What is it, Aiko-chan?"

"We were wondering if this classroom suites your tastes for a new lair. Also, I wanted to report that the guys...they're...unwilling to be near P-box..." _'More like they shit their pants if they even see him...'_ "And..." she gives her a concerned look. "...are you okay?"

Fumiko sighs. "I'm fine, Aiko-chan. I'm just angry that P-box managed to trick us. _P-box_. I thought he was just a really strong idiot!"

"...trick?"

"Yeah, with the explosion and all...!"

Aiko tilts her head to the side. "So you don't think that fire came out of his hands..."

Fumiko looks at her like she just said most obviously stupid thing ever. " _Of_ _course_ not! Who would—?! Wait." she rolls her eyes. " _They_ think he did, don't they?"

Aiko nods. "Um, yes. A lot of people do."

Fumiko raises an eyebrow. "Tell them all to come inside. I guess I'll have to tell them the obvious." she crosses her arms.

Aiko nods and retires to do as she was told.

Some moments later, the classroom is full with Fumiko's followers. She sits on the teacher's desk with Aiko besides her.

"Listen," she says. "Aiko-chan tells me you guys believe Oga Kei threw _fire_ out of his _hands_." she pauses. "I'll tell you right now that that's stupid and impossible."

"B-but Fumiko-sama!" one of the boys in the crowd exclaims. "W-we saw it! How did make the lair explode if—!"

"AIKO-CHAN!"

"Yes." with that command alone, Aiko runs towards the boy and hits him on the back of his neck with her wooden staff, making him fall on his knees and hands. Then she hits him in his backside. Once he's lying down, she presses her foot against his head. "Apologize to Fumiko-san."

The boy cries. "I'm-I'm sorry, Fumiko-sama! I'm sorry!"

Aiko lets go of him and goes back to Fumiko's side. The blonde clicks her tongue. "I thought we were clear on the rules, _idiots_. If anyone interrupts me again, you won't be able to walk out of this school today." she glares at them all. "Anyways, going back to P-box. He obviously had explosives with him. That's how he destroyed our lair. Okay? Stop fearing him so much now, he's just human like you and me." she places her hands on her hips. "Any questions?" one of the girls raises his hand. "What?"

"Um, excuse me Fumiko-sama...if P-box was holding the desks. And the green-haired boy was tied to the floor so...er, how did they set the explosives off?" immediately after that question, everyone starts to whisper amongst each other.

Fumiko starts sweating. She can't lose her followers' trust. "Well, _obviously_ ," she glances around the room as she thinks of a way. "Ah!" she realizes it, that's how it went, definitely. "It was En-kun!" she concludes. "Even if he was tied to the ground, he could still sit up! Oga Kei's explosives must've been in his pants! And En-kun reached them with his mouth!"

The room stays silent, taking in and processing Fumiko's explanation. Then someone speaks.

"So that guy put his mouth in P-box's pants...?"

"I saw homos doing that in one of my sister's magazines..."

Immediately, the whole room bursts into laughter.

"Of course! Fumiko-sama is right!"

"Yeah! P-box is just a homo with explosives!"

"P-box's a homo! P-box's a homo!"

Soon, everyone is singing 'P-box's a homo!' like a charm that slowly makes any fear of Kei they had disappear. Fumiko smirks.

"I see," Aiko says. "So that's what happened."

Fumiko laughs arrogantly. "See? It wasn't anything magical! You were all just imagining things!"

Aiko gives her a small smile. "You're right, Fumiko-san. You're so smart."

"Yes." she crosses her arms. "I am."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

It's raining cats and dogs when Akihiko leaves the school building. Most of the kids have umbrellas, Fumiko took care of her followers in her own way. There was a small group of kids that went out to the rain without anything to cover themselves, but soon came back soaked wet and regretting their choices as they sneezed and shivered uncontrollably.

Akihiko is not like any of them, though. He smirks as a black limousine parks by the door of the school and a man wearing a suit and carrying an umbrella walks over to him.

"Young boss, greetings." the man bows.

"Hello." Akihiko replies without looking at him. Once inside, Akihiko spends the time looking out the limousine's window. It really is raining a lot. Most everyone he sees has an umbrella, he does see a couple of idiots using a jacket or a suitcase to cover their heads as they run.

And then he sees the biggest idiot there is.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Akihiko exclaims as he sees Kei running around, only in her usual blue tank top and green shorts and soaked from head to toe. He presses one of the buttons on the speaker on the door. "Hey! Stop the car!" he orders his driver before he lowers the window. "Kei! Oy! What are you doing, idiot?!"

Kei stops running and states at him. "Going home, what'd you want?"

"Are you crazy?! You can't just run around under this rain!" Akihiko snaps, almost scolds. He opens the door for her. "Get in here."

Kei doesn't move though. She raises her eyebrows to pull an intimidating face. "You wanna fight?"

"NO, I DON'T! I'M OFFERING TO TAKE YOU HOME, YOU IMBECILE!"

"...." Kei tilts her head to the side. "Really? Okay." she walks over to the car and hops on.

_'Ugh. He just sat down and the seat is already soaking wet. How is he not trembling at all?'_

Akihiko presses the speaker again. "You can keep going now," he orders. The car starts moving immediately. "But we'll drop this guy off in his house, okay? What's your address?" he ask Kei.

"It's—"

But before Kei can answer, the car makes an aggressive turn that makes both children fall to their right.

"Shit, wha—!" Akihiko gasps as he realizes that the doors had been locked. He presses the speaker again. "What happened?! Why did you lock the doors?!"

A laugh is heard on the other side of the speaker. _"Frenzby Akihiko, you are now under the custody of the Matsuoma Yakuza Group."_

Akihiko doesn't speak, but his face twists into an exasperated and terrified expression.

"Eh? The what, now? What's happening?" Kei asks with absolute confusion.

"The Matsuoma Yakuza Group, they're currently in a dispute with my family's group for territory." he says in almost a whisper, fear clear in his voice. "They're probably kidnapping me to get it." he gulps.

"This hasn't happened to you before?" Kei asks in a rather bored tone.

Akihiko gives her a look. "No! Has it happened to _you_?!"

"Nah, I was just curious."

The boy passes both his hands trough his hair in frustration. "What am I going to  _do_?!"

"I can get us out of this."

Akihiko raises his head. "What? You can? Really?" _'He must have explosives like everyone says!'_

"Of course I can." Kei grins cockily. "But buy me food in exchange."

".........."

".........."

"Aghck!" is the sound that comes out of Akihiko's lips as he tries to punch Kei in the arm but ends up with sore knuckles. " _Ugh_! What are your arms made of?!"

Kei's grin only widens with pride as she flexes her right arm. "I know! Not bad, huh?"

"SHUT UP."

Kei sighs happily. "It's so relaxing hanging around you, Haruhiro. I don't have to worry about making you cry, and you don't go around making everyone's life miserable **like the useless crybaby you are**."

"Um." Akihiko glances around the car. _'I better not dig into that.'_ "It's Akihiko."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna remember that. How about I just call you Aki?"

Akihiko gives her a look of disbelief. "No way! It makes us seem close."

Kei raises her pinky finger and picks her ear. "Well, you invited to take me home in your car..."

"THAT WAS AN ACT OF KINDNESS! YOU CAN GO DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" Akihiko replies with reddened cheeks.

Suddenly, the car stops and a man opens the door. It's the same one that picked Akihiko from school, but now that he had taken his sunglasses off and messed up his jet-black hair, he could really tell that he wasn't one of his parents' subordinates.

"We're here. Don't try anything funny, you hear me?" he smirks down at them.

Two more men come out of the large japanese-styled house and walk them inside, grabbing them both by the shoulders.

While they walk trough the halls, a man in an expensive-looking yukata walks out of one of the room. The men escorting Kei and Akihiko immediately stop.

"Boss!" they exclaim as they bow down.

He hums as he eyes the children. "Ah. Akihiko-kun, right?" he smirks. "And...who's this?"

"The kid wanted to pick him up while I was still undercover." the black haired man responds. "I figured it'd be okay..."

Matsuoma walks towards him and punches him in the nose, making him fall on his back.

"Eeep!" Akihiko accidentally yelps at the cracking noise that the man's fist makes as it lands on the other's face.

"Idiot." Matsuoma grits his teeth. "This is not something you can decide on your own. This has escalated now, if this boy's parents decide to call the police because he didn't come home we'll have to contact our inside associates!" he groans as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "We can't back off now, take them to the room, I'll settle this."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Once they get to the established room, one of the men—the largest one—taps the other two on the shoulder and signals them to talk a bit further away from the children.

"Should we tie them up or...?" he asks.

"Er, I dunno. The Boss didn't say anything about that."

They glance towards the children and back at each other. "Like, they're just kids..."

"Ehh...I think it's okay if we don't as long as we're watching them closely."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's do that."

Kei stomach growls loudly and she sighs.

"Are you always this hungry?" Akihiko asks.

Kei states at the roof. "Not really. But I've been starving since yes...terday..." Kei pauses. "IT'S THE CONTRACT. ISN'T IT?!"

"Huh?" Akihiko gives her a questioning look.

"Urgh! Even when he's not here, that little shit _still_ ruins my day!" Kei growls and stands up. "Well, since I already have it, I might as well see how it works."

Akihiko doesn't understand shit. _'What's he talking about? Have it? His explosives? Man, this guy is nuts.'_

"Hey, kid. Sit down!" one of the men orders. Kei doesn't respond. "Oy! We told you to stay on the floor!"

A smile creeps up Kei's face as she opens her arms invitingly. "Make me."

_'HE'S SUICIDAL!'_  

A swollen vein can be seen on the man's neck. "You're one arrogant bastard, aren't you boy?" he growls as he approaches the brunette.

"I know worse."

Before anyone knows what happened, the man is breaking trough the paper walls and falling to the hallway outside.

"WHA—?!" the other guard and Akihiko share a look of absolute shock.

Meanwhile, Kei just raises an eyebrow and scratches her chin. "Nothing felt out of the ordinary? Maybe I should do that 'try harder' thing from shonen manga..."

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Akihiko exclaims as he stands up as well.

"What?"

" _THROW A FULL-GROWN MAN TROUGH THE WALL_!"

"Ah. I'm used to guys like that."

" _USED TO_?! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

The man guarding them, then, tries to grab them. Kei easily ducks his arms and—after grabbing him by the armpits—throws him the same way she did his partner.

Kei walks out of the room, seemingly thinking about something, while Akihiko follows behind her.

"THE KIDS! STOP THEM!" someone screams. It was the first man Kei had thrown, he was now under his larger partner, apparently unable to move.

When two more men come running from another room, Kei jumps towards them and plants her feet on one of them. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Gah!" she feels his sunglasses—and probably nose too—break under her shoes, but there's nothing magical or powerful about it. While still in the air, she turns towards the partner of the guy whose nose she just broke and punches him in the back of his head. Both men fall unconscious to the floor, one on his face and the other one on his back.

Kei and Akihiko keep running before Kei suddenly stops.

"What is it?"

"Hey, do you have any idea where to go? I'm just running around."

"..." Akihiko sighs. "They _walked us here_. You seriously don't remember?!"

"I was hungry."

"So you prioritized thinking about food rather than thinking how to get out of here?!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHICH WAY TO GO OR NOT?!"

"YES I DO!"

"THEN LEAD THE WAY, AKI!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Akihiko does it anyway. They turn around a corner at their left and go run down the stairs they find there. It leads to a thin hallway with only one door at the end of it.

Unluckily, it seems their screaming has alerted the men in this floor. As soon as they slide the door to the side, four men are already waiting for them.

"Remember to capture them without too much harm!" one of them says. "Or we'll be at war with the Frenzbys!"

Instantly, Akihiko dashes to hide behind Kei. The men start running towards them and Kei, in return, does the same. _'...maybe if I bite my thumb?'_ she thinks before trying to do so.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The loud scream makes the men stop on their track in shock.

"Dammit, that hurt!" Kei rubs her bit finger in pain. "They make it look so easy too!"

"...Did you just bite your finger?" one of them ask.

"Who does that?"

Kei looks up at them. "Oh. Right. Uh..." she jumps and slams her fist into the guy closest to her. "The power of friendship?!" he falls back and accidentally takes one of the others with him. The next one quickly approaches her while she falls down from the air, he opens his arms to grab her but instead of landing on her feet, Kei lets herself fall on her back and between the man's legs. She pressed her hands against the floor besides her head, raises her legs and kicks him in his lower back, while rolling back at the same time.

The last one is obviously more afraid of her than the last three were, now that he saw what she could do, but he still runs towards her.

Kei kicks him in the balls.

"C'mon, Aki!" she calls as she advances. While they keep running, she keeps trying to remember shonen cliche power-ups. "Er, what else? Dammit, my memory is shit."

"We're almost there! We have just three or four floors left, I think!" Akihiko says.

Suddenly, though, they're surprised by more subordinates from behind. One of them grabs Kei by the arm.

"Got him!"

Kei stops running.

"Kei!" Akihiko calls, unsure of whether he should stay with her or keep running.

Meanwhile, Kei turns towards the guy who is holding her arm with an expression of absolute and utter fury.

"...?"

" **DON'T YOU SEE...** " Kei yells at him, rage clear in her voice. " **I'M** **TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO UNLOCK MY POWERS?!** " she swings her free arm and punches him in the gut with it.

This time is different though.

A strong, heated energy comes out of her fist and sends the guy she punched along with the other four flying trough several of the rooms.

"So you _did_ have explosives this whole time?!" Akihiko exclaims. His eyes wide as plates.

Kei's eyes are wide as well. The energy and heat of her punch completely dried her hair and she is now staring at her unharmed fist.

Then, she grins.

"I DO, NOW."

They run to the floor below, Kei with a gigantic, sadistic grin on her face and Akihiko ocassionally sending worried glances her way.

_'It's not about the power of friendship! It's about wanting the beat the shit out of people for the fun of it!'_ Kei thinks with glee.

Waiting for them, are eight subordinates, some of them holding staffs and bats.

With that cruel grin still planted on her face, Kei jumps and hits someone with her fists together, the explosion of energy blinding everyone for a moment.

When the light disappears, Kei discovers that she still isn't able to see anything. There's dust everywhere. As it starts to disperse, Kei spots...the sky? Huh. It's not raining anymore.

Oh. There's a hole on the wall.

"How much did you use?!" Akihiko exclaims. _'Well, he_ is _a crazy bastard. Maybe I should take the explosives from him.'_

Akihiko's thoughts are interrupted by the brunette besides him. "Let's jump."

" **Hah?!** "

"It'll be faster this way." _'And I'll get faster to my house's kitchen.'_

"We're in a third floor! Even with your strength we can't—!"

Akihiko's protests are fruitless though, as Kei easily picks him up with one arm and puts him over her shoulder.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" he struggles and tries get away from her, but Kei's iron-grip on his waist makes it impossible for him to escape.

Completely ignoring his resistance, Kei jumps trough the hole.

Without anything left to do, Akihiko clings to her as hard as he can.

And screams.

Kei lands just fine though. On her feet, without injuring herself...she cracks the ground where they land but decides that it's just collateral damage.

"You can let go of me now." she says to the shivering boy clinging to her like a koala, but he's a bit too paralyzed to do so.

"Akihiko-sama!" a voice calls. There's a car parked near the house, and someone getting out of it that Akihiko recognizes.

"Steve!" he exclaims before instantly hoping off Kei and running towards him and hugging him.

"No!" someone screams. Kei turns to see Matsuoma, surrounded by a lot of his subordinates in suits. He looks...disappointed. " _You idiots_! How could you let two _little boys_ escape?!"

The man holding Akihiko—Steve—positions himself in front of the boy and glares at the man in the yukata. "Matsuoma-san! This comes straight from Frenzby-sama! Since Akihiko-sama is not harmed he will not declare war against you this time, but the 5th District you were discussing before will be Frenzby territory from now on as punishment for this enormous disrespect. He wants you to keep in mind, though, that the rest of the Yakuza groups around this area will side with the Frenzbys if war _is_ declared now that you've made such a low move as kidnapping a child."

Matsuoma has no words. He only turns back and goes inside the house, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Soon, both kids are inside the car, this time actually being driven to their respective homes.

"Hey, Steve, how did you know I wasn't harmed?" Akihiko asks trough the speaker.

_"Oh. I didn't. The Boss gave me different orders for different possible scenarios."_

"Eh?"

_"We were ready to start a war if the situation called for it."_

"....Uh. I see."

".........."

".........."

The rest of the ride is spent in silence. Kei stares at her fist trough it all.

_"I believe we're arrived at your house, Kei-kun."_ Steve's voice says trough the speaker. Kei looks up from her fist to confirm it.

Since it _is_ indeed her house and not another yakuza lair, she opens the door to hop off.

She doesn't though, as Akihiko's hand on her shirt stops her. "Um, Kei!"

"What?" she turns towards him, a bit confused.

Akihiko's cheeks are bright red, and he's looking everywhere but at Kei. "Um...I..." he clears his throat. "Thank you."

"......"

"DON'T JUST STARE AT ME! THAT'S IT! BYE! GET OUT!" Akihiko yells as he pushes her out, his face now resembling a cherry.

The red ones, not the purple ones. You know, those that usually are in cakes.

...cakes...

Dammit, Kei is _hungry_.

"Ah. Yeah, sure. See you later, Aki." Kei says before hopping off the car.

Akihiko opens his mouth, seemingly about to retort something, but just crosses his arms and sighs.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

When Kei opens the door she's _ready_.

To eat.

What she isn't ready for, is En standing with his arms crossed and his face swollen by the dinner table with his maids. All glaring at her.

"Where were you?!" he yells.

"What'd you want?"

"You didn't come home at the time you usually do! So we went to your school, but you weren't there either! What kind of contractor are you?!" En scolds, still pouting.

"The kind that has been starving all day for this fucking contract!" Kei yells back. "What's up with that, anyways?!"

"That's to be expected." Izabella responds. "Young Master is a demon lord. Your puny human body has to get used to hold so much power. You're lucky it's not tearing apart."

"Speaking of power," Yolda comments. "You stink."

Kei glares at her.

"Oh. You're right." Satura agrees. "She smells more of demonic power than before."

"What happened?" Izabella asks.

"Yeah! What happened?!" En yells.

"Uh, I was kidnapped, I think."

"EH?!" En exclaims with shock. The maids don't seem very impressed though.

"And then I fought some guys, and fire came out of my fist! Or something." Kei can't help but grin proudly at that. "Also," she adds. "I've been _starving like shit_ all day!" she yells angrily before heading to the kitchen. "Why're you all here though? Where are my parents?"

"They went to the super...super...something!" En responds. "They said you ate everything today! We had to go have breakfast somewhere else!"

Kei freezes.

She ate everything in the morning.

There's _nothing_ in the kitchen for her to eat now.

"FUCK!"

**End of chapter 4**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, that "argument" between Kei and Akihiko besides the bending machine wasn't meant to be serious. Akihiko is just petty and Kei is even more snappy than usual when she's hungry.   
> Also, I took a few liberties about how to break contracts. I don't think it's ever said how in the manga so...


	7. Enoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei might be constipated

So, okay. The contract thing happened, and Kei was very angry at the moment, specially at the whole 'black hole for a stomach' thing, but she got over it. En wasn't planning on going anytime soon anyways.

"Hey, Kei. We're gonna live somewhere else now."

Until today, apparently.

Kei smiles at the idea. "What? Really?" she looks up hopefully at the demon maids standing behind the boy for confirmation. "You're leaving?"

Yolda is the one who responds. "We've found a place better suited for Young Master En than this shithole." she says with her usual smile.

Kei's joy doesn't even let her take in the insult. "Yeah, okay! So you're going now, right?"

En returns the joyful smile. "Yeah! Izabella’ll write down the address for you."

"Eh?"

"Of course you're coming by everyday, right Kei?"

The maids' dead expressions match Kei's as En says that.

Kei wants to refuse. She really wants to refuse. And the female demons want her to refuse too.   
But they all know when they look at the gleeful green eyes of the boy that Kei cannot refuse.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

It's a huge place, the one they picked up. The room where they're staying is like a big apartment, and it's only one room of the hundreds in the building.

Izabella and Yolda seemingly disguise as people working in the place. They are currently out of the room, making sure their cover is flawless.

En and Kei meanwhile are watching TV. Along with net games, En has developed a new interest in heroes recently. Kei looks at En and is satisfied at the sight of him sitting still, without annoying her or ordering her around.

Kei is quite an active person—picking fights with thugs around the street an all—but she also likes to laze around sometimes. This may not be her perfect 'Kei-time' but it's actually good enough.

"Hey, Red," Kei calls. Satura lazily turns her head towards her, she's laying on her stomach with a magazine in her hands.

"What?"

"Pass me those chips." Satura raises her finger and a dark aura surrounds the bag of chips. Without as much as flinching, she tosses the bag to Kei's face.

She throws a plate at the demon, but—again—with only a raise of her finger, she makes the plate smash into pieces before it can reach her. Kei huffs as all the plate's pieces fly towards a trash can and she opens the bag of chips.

Soon, En's hand shoots into the bag and steals a handful of chips without batting an eye. The bag is big, and En's handfuls are small, but Kei wants to mess with him so she quietly moves the bag and herself out of the boy's reach.

She smirks as En's hand unconsciously searches for the chips and finds nothing.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Izabella gives Yolda a serious look. "They won't be able to track us down?"

"No. I've made sure of that. Hilda will know we've changed hideouts, but she won't know where."

The bluenette nods. "Okay, that's good enough, for now." she pauses. "There's the possibility that they'll send someone after us anyways though. We have to make sure our cover isn't blown, and that no one follows us when we're outside."

"Yeah, that's a given." Yolda says. "What about the runt?"

Izabella makes a small sigh. "At this point, separating them is too hard of a task." she puts her finger under her chin. "I don't think she'll be a threat to our cover though. No one knows about her, and her demonic aura isn't strong enough for someone to link us to her. I'd say as long as no one from the staff of this building thinks too much about her it should be fine."

Yolda smiles. "We should take care of the staff then. Shouldn't we?"

Izabella nods. "We should."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Streaking Of Fighters IV?" Kei asks. "Why didn't you go for a more recent version?"

En smirks at Kei. _'There are more recent versions?!'_ "As I always say, the older the better!"

"You never say that. You're always amazed by recent games." Kei replies monotonously. "Where did you get it anyways?"

En points with his finger towards a big closet. "It was there." he says and grins. "That's why I picked this place! It's full of games!" suddenly music comes from the computer. "Ah! It started! What do I do?"

Kei leans closer towards the computer and takes the controller, it isn't a game that more than one could play in one computer, so she decides to show En how to play and get away with being the first to do so in the meantime.

"This one's easy. You just pick a warrior, put your name and fight with people." she explains as she picks a really buff character and writes 'Kei' as her username.

_'How plain...'_ Satura thinks.

Soon there's an invitation to a fight and Kei accepts. Her fingers move quickly and efficiently, she beats the character while explaining some of the moves to the green-haired demon. "You win the round if you get your opponent butt naked."

"Whoooooaaa! This game is so cool!" En's eyes sparkle. "Uh? What's that?" he asks, pointing at a little message at the bottom of the screen.

"Ah, people can send each other messages in this too." Kei answers.   
The message says: _**What the fuck?! You totally cheated, you shit!**_  
Without as much as flinching, Kei replies: _**Not my problem I'm better than you. Fuck off.**_

"Oh! So you just write it down there, how easy!" En says.

"Yeah, okay. Your turn." Kei says as she stands up and tosses the controller to the boy. "I have to take a shit."

Kei leaves, and Satura leans closer to her master. "So? What character are you picking, Young Master?" she asks. En scrolls trough all the options before he choses a masked one named Kiyoshi.

"This one! And as for my name...I'll write...hmmmm..." he says as he thinks. "I know! Enoh!"

"Oh!" Satura reciprocates the excitement. "Because you're a king, of course! How smart!"

En laughs arrogantly and looks back at the monitor. "Ah. Hime001 wants to fight, huh? I'll show her not to mess with a king!" he exclaims.

"Go! Young! Master!" Satura cheers.

"What is going on?"

"Ah! Izabella, Yolda! Young Master En is playing a new game! He's about to kick someone's ass!" Satura says. Both wet nurses approach the screen quickly.

The virtual fight begins, En moves from side to side as he presses random buttons, having forgotten the commandos Kei told him about.

And so, he loses.

".............."

".............."

The wet nurses share glances behind En, but they don't say a word.

"Damn bastard!" En suddenly yells. "Dammit, I'll show him!" he says as he types in the chat room at the bottom of the screen.

_**You piss me off big time!! Don't get all high and mighty with me!! Rematch!! I demand a rematch!! Taste the fear of my awesome majesty** _

"Hmph!" he grumbles as he presses 'send'. The wet nurses try to cheer him up, but he mostly keeps on pouting.

Then, there's a reply: **_Are you Young Master En? It's been a while. I'm Furuichi, how were the games I lent you, I wonder? If possible, I'd like it if we could meet up and play games together._**

"Who is this?"

The four demons all frown at the message.

"Young Master, don't answer that. There's lots of shady people on this side." Izabella says. En looks at her and nods nonchalantly. Then, another message arrives:

**_Net games sure are fun. By the way, where are you right now, Young Master En?_ **

"Here, Young Master. I peeled some apples for you." Satura says as she hands En a plate.

While En eats, he realizes Kei still isn't back. "Oy, Kei! Aren't you done yet?!" he yells.

Kei's voice sounds from the inside of the apartment. "I can’t if you keep bothering me, idiot!”

**_Rematch?_ **

En perks up when he sees that message and he smirks. Well, he can't say pass the opportunity to wipe the floor with their ass.

**_Hmph_ **

He writes. In a short moment, they're playing against each other again. To make things a bit more interesting, he also writes:

**_If you win this one, how 'bout I tell ya?_ **

"Young Master! So fierce!" Satura laughs.

Izabella gives him a serious look. "Are you sure?"

En grins at her with confidence. "Of course! I'll totally beat him!"

However, En loses the first round easily.

"Gah!"

And then the second one.

"Wha—!"

Before he can lose the third one, Izabella steps in. "Young Master, if I may..." she offers her hand. En puffs his cheeks but nods and gives her the controller.

With a few quick moves of her fingers, she wins the round. She smirks at her virtual defeated opponent. "Well that won't do at all...troubling the Young Master so much..." she says to herself.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Worthy opponent...?" the brunette parrots as she tries to understand. She's recently gotten out of the bathroom and is being dragged into a completely new situation.

"Yes. This man is set on defeating the Young Master, and is quite skilled too." Izabella explains.

Kei can't comprehend why someone would so badly want to beat the green haired boy. He is really easy to beat in the first place. It's probably some loser.

"...uh-huh..." she mumbles, not really knowing what to say.

Luckily for her, En loves to rant. "He like, really wants to know where I am, right? So I made a bet with him! If he beats me I'll tell him where I am!" he says cheerfully.

Kei shoves her hands into her pockets. "And if you win?" _'not that it will happen...'_

"....." En's face freezes for a moment. Then he speaks again. "I just want to crush my opponents, of course!"

"Liar!" Kei calls out, but Izabella interrupts.

"You'll be of use for us. We expect you, of course, to fight alongside us."

"Fight? Huh?"

"We're gonna have a showdown with a war game!" En exclaims with excitement. "Isn't that awesome?! We're all fighting against all of them!"

Kei stays silent while she analyzes the situation. "So..." she starts. "You made a bet with a guy and...you'll have a game off with your maids...and you're asking me to play too."

En raises an eyebrow. He is not asking. Kei is his contractor, and contractors fight alongside their demons. That's how it is.

He's about to speak his thoughts when Kei sits down and grabs a controller. "I don't fucking care who you're against. I'm fine as long as I get to play." she says nonchalantly.

En's mouth closes. Kei is putting no resistance against playing with him, and that gives him a sort of satisfying feeling that makes his lips turn upwards.

"So what game are we playing?"  
Satura is the one to respond.

"The End of War 4..." she reads. "We're planning on practicing and getting some followers, right Young Master?"

"Right!" En smirks. "The actual game will be tomorrow at three, so we have lots of time to get awesome at this."  
At the mention of the time, Kei checks the clock on the wall. _'FIVE IN THE AFTERNOON?! HOW LONG DID I TAKE TO SHIT?!'_

"Well, then..." Izabella says as she and the others sit besides Kei. "Tell us about this game."

Kei looks at them all, and they all look at her expectantly. They have no idea about to game they chose to play against their opponent.

"Are you serious?!"

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Kei gets home at nine PM. She spent one hour and a half explaining the whole game to the demons (during that explanation she gained six blows to the head for being 'disrespectful'), and two and a half more practicing with them. It was also a struggle to get to leave the damned place, luckily En was getting sleepy so he wasn't that insistent.

"Kei! Holy shit, where the hell were you?!"

She isn't proud about the truthful answer to his question. "I was..." oh, how she wishes she had been fighting a gang, or kidnapped, or maybe decided to go full-cliched—delinquent and started smoking, stealing and drinking. But it was none of those cool thing. "...at En's."

Both her father and mother perk up at her answer.

"You were with En-kun?" Shizuko asks, her eyes sparkling.

"Mmhh..." the kid nods.

"And you...lost track of time." Mikoto deduces.

Kei nods. "Yeah, sort of..."

Suddenly, she's being crushed by a tight hug from both her parents. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Kei!" Shizuko exclaims with joy.

"Happy?!"

Kei is put on the ground and she meets her parents' big, goofy smiles.

"If you're with your friend playing, it's okay to stay a bit later out, okay?"

"Huh?"

Oga Mikoto and Shizuko's parenting is questionable.

**End of chapter 4**


	8. End of War IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He-yo! Just wanted to let you know that I'll be changing the first chapters. It will still lead here but I'm unsatisfied with them and want to try rewriting that part.  
> I'm not sure when I'll finish writing them and post them though.

"Hurry up, Kei! It's almost time!" En exclaims, he and his maids are already set in front of the screen, each with a controller in hand.  


Kei, having entered the room just a few minutes ago, huffs with annoyance. "Shut up, prick! Be thankful I even came at the time you set your stupid bet!"

She sits down and soon enough, the promised time comes. En is the first to log in, with the username 'King En'. The other team is already logged in (Hime001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, 007, 008 and 009) and En begins their conversation. He types:

**I'm here as promised.**

Followed by,

**Your thoughts of gratitude are a good start. As I mentioned yesterday, if you win this I'll tell you where I am.**

Kei rolls her eyes at his cockiness. Or, most accurately, fake cockiness because at this point Kei can only see him as a stupid crybaby.

**\--but...**

"...?" Kei gives the boy a questioning gaze as he waits a moment to type again.

**When I win I'll be so overcome with joy...**

En's obvious attempt to be dramatic is really...something. It both makes her want to laugh and punch him in the face.

**I'll...**

Tired of his bullshit, she decided to mess with him a little and takes the controller from him before typing:

**Bawl my eyes out.**

"That's not what I wanted to say!"

"What'd you wanna say?"

"I—like, something cool!"

"That _is_ cool!"

"Is it?" En turns towards his maids for confirmation.

They share a look before answering him.

"Sure it is, Young Master!" Satura says.

"Absolutely!" Izabella agrees.

"It's extremely rare coming from this shitty fool, but it does make you seem cooler!" Yolda adds.

En sighs happily. "Alright, then." Kei rolls her eyes. "Let's do this."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

**Space calendar, year alpha 58 823.**  
**The Earth was destroyed.**  
**The few people who survived fought for territorial rights day after day on a planet similar to the Earth, Crean893.**

**_THE END OF WAR 4_ **

Kei hides behind a large piece of concrete. There's no enemy foot soldiers in sight, but she'll hold for a bit just to be sure.

She's an attacker—obviously—so she has to be with her guard up constantly, looking out for other attackers and snipers.

While she waits, she notices a bunch of men doing the same as her, some even start to move forward towards enemy territory.

" **Attackers, move carefully but forward. Snipers, cover them. Each of you knows your job, get to it!** " a familiar voice commands, instantly all the other players shout a 'YES, MA'AM!' and Kei turns around.

"You have a _tank_ already?!"

Indeed they do. The four demons are sitting on top of it, Izabella giving orders while Yolda and Satura Guard her and En, who must be around there somewhere, Kei can't really see him.

"We kept practicing after you left. Eventually we stole this." Satura explains smugly.

Kei thinks that maybe she underestimated these demons.

"Satura-chan, so cute..." Kei hears someone whisper.

"...who the fuck are these guys again? " she asks.

"We got ourselves some followers." Yolda responds with a smile.

Yes. Kei definitely underestimated them.

She's pulled out of her thought, then, as she hears the loud sound of a shotgun.

The dispersed players raise their heads from their hideouts to see where the shot was made. It seems one of their own has been killed by a sniper.

"Who the heck is he...?"

"He made a headshot from that distance..."

"...yeah. That wasn't the deal. They were supposed to be amateurs."

"He'll be trouble..."

" **QUIET! You cowardly neets!** " Izabella yells coldly, silencing them. " **Why do you think we let you into our team?! First, medics! Go heal the one who got shot! Snipers and attackers, cover them! All of you, complete your missions! AND DIE FOR THE SAKE OF OUR MASTER!** "

The men pause for a moment to appreciate the demon maid. "Izabella-sama...ahhh..." one of them sighs dreamily.

"So good..."

"Beautiful..."

"I want to be kicked by those boots."

"I'm more into Yolda-san. She's sexy."

"Satura-tan, moe."

"Fufufu," En laughs meanwhile. "It doesn't matter, Izabella."

The bluenette turns towards him. "Young Master,"

He's sitting with his head resting on his palms, his eyes expressing nothing but confidence. "I don't expect anything from those extra soldiers. It's quite the opposite...even the hindrance to the captain is part of the game." he smirks.

The maids stare at him. "..."

_'A hindrance...'_

"You are right!" Yolda laughs.

"Right?" En says excitedly.

"Waah! As expected of Young Master! Satura cheers.

"The behavior of the control tower sure is different." Yolda adds.

"Fu!" En laughs arrogantly.

"Yo, Cap'n! So manly!"

"Don't stop, don't stop." En keeps laughing, before suddenly stopping, the big, cocky grin still on his face. Then, he grabs his gun and tries to jump off. "ALRIGHT! I think I'll go take a peek at the opponents' camp and show them that they're not worthy of being my opponents!"

"You can't, Young Master!" Yolda exclaims, clinging to his body to prevent him from jumping off the tank.

"That's right!" Satura does the same. "You'll immediately di—I mean, kill every one of them! That'll make things boring!"

"The commander shouldn't go to the front lines so recklessly!"

En stops struggling and gives them a curious look. "Oh...is that so..."

"That's right, Young Master." Izabella tells him.

"Eh? You won't let him get out of here? Killing people is the best part of the game though."

"Kei!" En exclaims. Meanwhile, Satura and Yolda—who are still holding onto the boy—glare at her, their nervousness as clear as glass. "When did you come up here?"

Izabella glares at her too. "What are you still doing here? I sent attackers to cover the healers."

Kei rolls her eyes." It's a _boring_ job! I was on this team before any of those guys! I should be a commander or something too! Give me a cool job, you know, like..." an excited yet a bit disturbing grin creeps into her lips. "...driving this badass tank."

The nasty looks from Izabella don't stop. "Absolutely not. Besides, you're probably of less use than them. These men awaiting our orders have played for over _2000 hours_."

Yolda sweatdrops. "Is that awesome...?"

"Okay, then." En coughs before loudly shouting, "EVERYONE! CHARGE!"

The rest of the players turn towards him questioningly, quite confused as well.

Izabella corrects him. " **That was Master's little joke. First, Attackers should go and find useful weapons. The engineers will set mines and the snipers will report on the situation.** "

"YES MA'AM!" comes the immediate response.

Izabella looks over at Kei, who's still sitting on the tank with a bored look on her face. It doesn't seem like she'll go find weapons with the group of attackers she just sent. She sighs before speaking. "Brat. Get out of here and make yourself useful. You'll accompany Yolda."

"Eh~? I thought she'd be part of the decoy~!" Yolda complains lazily. Kei glares at her and then at Izabella.

The bluenette doesn't even flinch though. "You don't want to be a simple foot soldier, right? Then, accompany and cover Yolda. We're using a bunch of attackers as decoys and sneaking up on the enemy while they're distracted and vulnerable. There's also an available tank near that area, take over it before the enemy does."

Kei stares at the bluenette for a moment, but then decides that—yes—that's probably the best they'll give her, so she should take it before it's too late and they decide to use her as bait or something. "Fine." she walks over to the edge of the tank along with Yolda, who gives her one of those somehow-really-mean smiles of hers.

"Hopefully you won't be completely worthless. Just follow my lead."

They both jump and Kei glares at her even harder than before. "Hopefully you'll die."

On the ground, there's already a player waiting for them. "Yolda-san." he bows his head. The three of them soon find themselves right behind two enemy players, who are hiding behind a big piece of concrete while a group of attackers shoot at them from their front.

When they notice them, they're already too close. "Deal with them!" Yolda orders.

The other player immediately starts shooting at the enemy. Kei does too, but not without protesting. "I know that already, old hag!"

However, one of the players puts themselves in front of the other and shields them from the shots.

"Shit!" Kei curses.

"Kill the other one too!" the man yells. But before they can recharge their weapons, the enemy player that was saved sets off a grenade and throws it at them. They escape during the explosion.

"Tch! We let them get away..." Yolda curses, wearing a dissapointed and slightly frustrated expression similar to Kei's.

The other player pulls them out of their murderous thoughts though. "Yolda-san! Uh...kid! The other tank!"

"Oh. Right!"

They take advantage of the fuss that the shooting and explosion made to take over the tank.

"I'm Kei, by the way. Not 'kid'." the brunette tells the man while they climb the tank.

"...? Uh, nice to meet you? I'm Tadashi."

Once on it, they open the door and look inside to make sure the tank is empty and indeed it is. "Izabella! The second tank is ours!" Yolda informs.

Meanwhile, Kei looks the tank up and down excitedly. "Awesome! Can I drive this one?!" she asks Tadashi.

"Er, sure? I mean, we need more than one person to pilot it."

Yolda laughs with pride and glee. "This game is as good as over!" that glee doesn't last much, though, as a great shadow casts over them. The three of them look up, their eyes wide as plates.

"Hn?"

"Eh?"

Right above them, and quickly getting closer, is a...foot?!

The three of them jump of the tank and run away as fast as they can. "GYAAAAAAHHHH!"

Soon, the gigantic machine has murdered a bunch of other players and left the spot where the tank used to be on fire. "Wha...what the heck is this?" Yolda stutters nervously.

Kei's jaw has dropped. "A _ROBOT_?!"

"It's called 'crazy frog'," Tadashi responds, his voice giving away just how terrified he is. "It's incredibly powerful, but also incredibly rare. I don't know how the hell they got their hands on one!"

The Crazy Frog then kicks a big piece of concrete, sending it flying towards Yolda, Kei and Tadashi's direction. With nothing else to do, they run away again and try to get as far away from that machine as they can.

"THEY'RE THROWING STUFF AT US, IZABELLA!" Yolda screams.

"Don't worry, Yolda-san! We will protect you!" Tadashi tells her.

"Protect her yourself, asshat!"

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Meanwhile, Izabella watches the scene from their distanced tank. "Three 'o clock. Distance 600. The enemy has their guard down." she orders. The tank shoots and hits the Crazy Frog on it's right side. "Hit confirmed! Load the second shell!"

"Hurry up! Load the second shell!" En copies, though a bit more enthusiastically.

_'This kid is in the way...'_

However, before they can shoot again the Crazy Frog starts running towards them and jumps, readying itself to kick the tank in the air.

"WHOAAAAA! GYAAAAAAHHHH!" En screams as he tries to get away. Izabella picks him up and jumps off the tank along with the other players that were controlling it. Meanwhile, En is still screaming.

"Please stop struggling, Young Master!"

They keep running, as the Crazy Frog starts playing around and seemingly doing a victory dance, sending concrete and metal flying off everywhere.

Then, it sets off a mine.

And then another.

And another.

Yes. It ended up in an area full of mines and, soon, it's unusable and burning down.

By that time, Izabella's, Yolda's and Satura's groups have already assembled. En is still clinging to Izabella, who's fury is almost tangible.

"...you have gone a little too far. You will pay for that." she states with a furious yet extremely cold voice.

" _HELL YEAH_!" Kei screams, her fury and frustration way more evident. "LET'S CUT THEM OPEN AND FEED THEM THEIR OWN GUTS!"

"...don't you think that's a little extreme?" Tadashi asks.

"I think it's a great idea." Satura says. She, too, emanating anger.

"Oh, okay. If Satura-chan says so."

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

A dark aura emanates from all three of the demon maids, traveling trough the air and into the console.

"Well, then..." Yolda says.

"It's about time we end this." Satura says.

Yolda's character is suddenly holding a chain saw while Satura's holds a bazooka.

" **Trick art.** " Izabella tears a page from her demonic book and lets it fall over the console. " **Invisible.** "

"...!"

"..."

Izabella turns towards Kei, who is staring a her with an overly excited and expectant look on her face. The bluenette can practically see the child's hypothetical tail moving from side to side.

She tears another page of the book.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Maybe hanging out with demons isn't as bad as Kei previously thought.

She is _invisible_ and holding two long and badass-looking swords that will cut her enemies in the strangest and most bizarre of ways possible, due to their weird shapes.

Oh, and can't Kei wait to tear those bastard apart. Literally.

Satura is the first one to strike, shooting her bazooka and managing to easily kill one of the players. Then it's Yolda, who cuts a player in half with her chain saw; the two of them clearly enjoying every second of it.

Kei doesn't stay behind. She approaches one of the enemy players and penetrates their stomach with one of her swords—that honestly looks more like an instrument of torture than a sword—and twists it before roughly pulling it out. She laughs loudly as the player loses all their lives. "Hey, how do I make him eat all that shit I ripped outta him? Hahahaha!"

The opponent team is doomed, that's for sure. The three of them easily—and gleefully—slaughter player after player.

Kei turns round a gigantic piece of concrete, ready to cruelly murder the poor enemy souls hiding on the other side, but instead she found Izabella and En. "Oh, you guys."

"IIIEEE!" En yelps, jumping a few feet away from her.

 _'Oh, right.'_ Kei realizes. She's basically covered in blood from head to toe because of her messy killings. She probably looks a bit creepy. She smirks at En. "What is it?"

"N-nothing! You surprised me! That's all!" En replies nervously while he crosses his arms.

"Brat." Izabella calls. "Stay with Young Master for a minute. Just keep silent and nobody will find you. I'll be right back." she says before running off.

"Eh?! But I wanna kill too!" En protests, but Izabella is already gone. He puffs his cheeks.

"......." Kei stares at him for a while, seemingly thinking about something. "Why don't you just do it?" she asks.

"Uh?"

"You're missing the best part of the game." Kei explains, she's not sure where she's going with this but, "...c'mon. I'll—"

" **We've got it**."

Kei instantly forgets what the fuck she was about to tell En. "OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE THE *FROG ROBOT THING*?!" she screams.

" **We do.** " Izabella answers from the Crazy Frog. " **Come here and bring Young Master safely.** "

_'And stop putting bad ideas in his head.'_

Kei doesn't waste any time. She picks En up and runs at the Crazy Frog with the speed of lightning. Atop of it—along with Izabella—Yolda and Satura are waiting for them.

Kei lets En down on one of the seats and dashes towards Izabella's side, AKA: the controllers' side. "Oho~! This is so _awesome_! Let me drive it! Come on! I _have_  to drive this!"

"SHUT UP."

Yolda sighs happily. "So much fun. The feeling of splitting others is the greatest, right Master En...?" she turns towards him but instead of being proud and content as she expected, he's pouting. "Oh?"

"YEAH, I BET." he says. "I was just watching, so I can't be sure. But I bet it must feel really good."

"Ohohoho?" Yolda laughs. "Izabella...wouldn't it be alright to let him go already? I'll go with him. The Young Master is starting to get sullen again."

"I'm not sullen!"

"You might be right..." Izabella replies. "Fine, I understand."

En perks up instantly. "HOH! Really, Izabella?!"

"Yes." Izabella nods. "But the brat will go as well."

"Huh?" Kei mumbles.

"Brat, you still have all your lives, correct?"

" _It's Kei_. But yeah."

"You have skills for this game, then. Go with Yolda and the Young Master. Protect him with all your lives _or we won't forgive you._ "

"...can I drive the robot if I do that?"

"....!" Izabella finds herself about to snap at the child for being so _bloody_ _annoying_ , but stops herself right before doing it. She sighs. "...yes. Fine. You can try driving this robot once you bring back the Young Master completely unharmed after his killing."

"Fuck yeah!"

Izabella rolls her eyes.

They get down the robot and search for a prey. Soon, they find someone and sneak up on them behind their back.

"There's one, Young Master. A sitting duck." Yolda says.

"Y...yeah." En nods excitedly.

"What're you waiting for? We're invisible. Go and kill him." Kei tells him.

"O...okay!" En says before walking up slowly towards the other player.

 _'He was acting all high and mighty before but he's obviously nervous about this.'_ Kei rolls her eyes.

"Eh?" Yolda's voice takes her back to reality and makes her realize something. "What's that?! Our invisibility has—!"

Kei looks down at herself. She's indeed not invisible anymore, nor Yolda is...nor the guy she's supposed to protect!

"SHIT! EN...!"

"Hmm?" the boy turns around, but as he does this, the player he was about to kill does too.

**"IIIIIII....SEEEE YOOUUUU..."**

En starts screaming and running away as soon as he sees him. Not only is the player able to make noises, they're also covered in blood and injuries, not to mention their rottening skin.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!" Yolda screams along with En. Kei grabs her gun and shoots the bloodied player, but he doesn't even flinch.

"What the fuck....?!"

"That guy...!" Yolda exclaims as she sees the username. "I'm sure I've killed him before...!"

" _What_?!"

Suddenly, another player jumps out of nowhere and lands right in front of them. **"How could you...KILL ME BEFORE!"**

Yolda tries shooting them, but it still proves to be fruitless.

"GYAAAA!" En screams. "IT'S A ZOMBIE!" the 'zombies' start chasing after them and they have no choice but to run back to the Crazy Frog. "GHOOOST! DEMOOONS!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Yolda screams.

" **They also have someone who can override the program..."** comes Izabella's voice.

"Is that enough to pull _this_ off?!" Yolda yells exasperated as they finally reach the robot. By then, En is already clinging to her for dear life.

" **Izabella-sama...**!" screams a voice in the radio.

" **Izabella-sama, it's not good! Our bullets don't affect the—argh! UGYAAAAA! AAAAHHHH!** "

"Tch...! Damn you, puny humans!" Izabella curses. "...fine. If it comes to this...I guess I'll have to remodel this machine a bit..."

The shock that what appears in front of her causes her makes her dark magic completely stop.

"What the...?!" Kei's expression of absolute astonishment matches the ones of the four demons.

Right in front of them, ready to shoot them and make them dissappear from this world, are *five* Crazy Frogs lined up.

_'You...you've got to be kidding.'_

The machines then jump up in unison and clash together, starting to transform into Vol—

"OY! THAT LOOKS WAY TOO FAMILIAR!" Kei yells.

The even more gigantic robot raises one of it's legs to crush them. "Wai...!" Yolda yells. "Wait up! Just wait a moment! We lose, we've lost so—!"

She is unable to finish, though, as they are crushed under the robot's foot.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

The image on the screen changes abruptly and suddenly they are looking at a big, red 'YOU LOSE'.

"......."

**End of chapter 6**  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts in a comment and/or give me kudos of you liked it.  
> I'll really appreciate it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
